Fire, Love, Dealing with Emotions
by BlackrosePrincess555
Summary: Akane goes to a school for talented students. But of course a special school has it's own special drama. With her boyfriend's disappearance,her childhood friend steps up to take his place, but is she ready to let go of the past? GaaraXOC, KimimaroXOC,
1. Chapter 1

New Story, Yay! So as always, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. It belongs to the genius that is it's true creators. I do own Akane (My Oc) and the other original characters, tho Tsuyuki is based off an Oc of my friends.

Prologue

"And that is why the modern day morals and values, although can be seen differently by everyone, have a common theme and idea. I hope you all took notes because there will be a test tomorrow." Our teacher, Iruka, said boldly, eyeing me. I looked down at my blank paper and sighed. I was screwed, as always. "Remember, tonight's homework is to find one way your powers can be used to help others." He added, just as the bell rung for the last class of the day. "Have a great day students." I picked up my textbooks and walked as fast as I could towards the door. I was blocked by a girl a little shorter than me with light blue hair in a headband. "You didn't take any notes did you?" She asked. "No, I never take notes Tsuyuki." "I suppose you're going to ask for mine?" Her ice blue eyes that reflected her Talent looked at me sternly. "Maaaybe." "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you Akane." She sighed. "Exams are coming up and you have F's in almost all your classes, you need to-" I cut her off. "Shut up Tsuyuki, you're starting to sound like my mom and I really don't need that." She crossed her arms. "I'm just worried about you Akane. You know that. We've been friends since forever, I just-" "Yes m'am. I'll start doing my work." I said in a mocking tone. I rushed down to my locker and opened it angrily, shoving my books in. "What's your problem?" I closed my locker to see Kiba Inuzuka. His locker was right beside mine, and like Tsuyuki, I'd known him since we were kids. "I'm just irritated, that's all. Tsuyuki was getting on my nerves." "Well, she's Water, you're Fire. It's kinda obvious that you're opposites." He pointed out. I gave him a glare. "You ready for math?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. "O please. I hate math. My average there is like a 30…something." I told him. I could see by his expression that he was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! Just-" My sentence was cut short. "Hello Akane." I looked up to see Kimimaro, a senior, leaning against the wall with two boys, both twins, standing beside him. "Hey Kimimaro, what's up." I replied, trying to play off my huge crush on him, acting casual, but seeing him there in his white dress shirt, and tie just made him look extra yummy. I looked from him to Kiba with pleading eyes. He sighed heavily. "Fine Whatever. I'll cover for you this time." I smiled gratefully, pulling Kimimaro behind me. I stopped when we got behind the stairs, one of the school's camera's only blind spots, and kissed Kimimaro deeply. "I missed you." I smiled. "You saw me in gym." He chuckled, hugging me. "I know, but I still missed you." I kissed him again, this time he kissed me back. "I heard you were bullying kids again earlier. You shouldn't be so mean to people." "You know I can't help it. Plus, you like it when I'm mean." I teased. He pushed my back against the wall and kissed me on the neck, then moved back to my lips. "You know you shouldn't be late to class again."

I peeked through the classroom window, staring intently at Kiba, hoping he'd look up and see me. Eventually he did, rolling his eyes. He raised his hand and said something, causing the teacher to run over to her desk panicked, digging through papers, that was my break. I snuck in, opening the door carefully, and tiptoed to my seat beside him. "I didn't think you were going to be this late." He whispered. "Shhh! I know okay. I was busy." Kiba snickered. "Busy, whatever. And how exactly did you get that scar on you leg and arm?" My hand quickly went to my arm, feeling a long thin scratch. "I think it's bleeding. What have you and that guy been doing?" I elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up. He can't help it." My face burned bright red. "Damn. If that's what happens when you guys kiss, I'd hate to see how you look after you guys f-" I elbowed him sharply in the ribs again. "Akane! Kiba! Am I going to have to separate you two?" asked, his face only a little confused when he saw me there. "Sorry. I was just asking Kiba for help on this worksheet." I smiled innocently. I guess he decided to let it go, because he just turned his back and sat down at his desk. "Smooth Firegirl." Kiba said, recovering his breathe from my last attack. "O shut up. And don't talk about Kimimaro. I like him okay." "Why? He's weird. Him and his whole family. Those twins look like something from a Stephan King novel, and the redhead's almost as bitchy as you." He muttered. "He's kind, and sweet, and considerate." "And can stab you in the heart if he gets overexcited apparently." I raised my elbow to hit him again


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. It belongs to the genius that is it's true creators. I do own Akane (My Oc) and the other original characters, tho Tsuyuki is based off an Oc of my friends

A Week Later

I kissed Kimimaro on the cheek as the bell for 2nd period rang. "See you later okay." I smiled. "Sure." He kissed my forehead and left as I grabbed my shoulder bag off the ground. "Shame. Pure shame." I jumped as a deep voice shook his head. I turned to see Gaara, leaning against the staircase. "O shut up Sandman." I said, sticking out my tongue. "Shouldn't you be with Tsuyuki anyway?" "Unlike you, my girlfriend doesn't skip classes. From what she tells me about your grades, it wouldn't hurt for you to attend a few every once and awhile." "I go to gym. Isn't that enough for you people?" I asked. "I mean, we're suppose to be learning how to use our powers, so I don't see how math and science are going to help me." I crossed my arms, blowing a piece of black hair out of my face. "Well, in chemistry yesterday, we learned 5 different household chemicals that could extinguish any flame permanently." We stood there in silence for 3 seconds. "I see your point. But still, I-" "Don't care." He cut me off. "Next Tuesday is Tsuyuki's birthday and I want your help throwing her a surprise birthday party." "You want MY help planning a party?" I smiled. "This is gonna be great then! Some drinks, a few strip-" The look the red-haired boy gave me instantly cut my plans short. "Okay, so I'm guessing something a bit smaller?" "Yea. Just a few of her friends, a nice place, and good music." He explained. "Wait a sec, she's your girlfriend. Why aren't you doing this?" I asked. "I'm working on it to. Now, about the DJ-" "Kiba's pretty good. Every party he's Dj'd at has been W.I.L.D," I laughed at just the memories. "Maybe. But-" The tardy bell rung loudly, interrupting his sentence. "See look! Thanks to you, I'm late for Biology." I said in mock anger. Gaara just laughed. "We'll talk later." "Okay."

I slid into my seat just in time. "Where have you been?" Kiba asked. I loved that we had almost every class together, but sometime he was on my back as much as Tsuyuki was. "I was talking to Gaara. O can you DJ at Tsuyuki's surprise party?" "You're throwing her a surprise party?" "No, Gaara's throwing one." "Throwing what?" the gentle voice of Tsuyuki jumped in our conversation. We both looked up to see the ice girl standing there curiously, her uniform fitting her perfectly and her hair sitting flawlessly behind her headband. It was enough to make me a little jealous. "Akane?" "Huh" I snapped out of my thoughts. "What is Gaara throwing?" Tsuyuki asked again. "O, I was telling Kiba about how your boyfriend was throwing a temper tantrum because I refused to give him back his wallet." I held up the leather wallet I had picked when the sand user wasn't looking. Tsuyuki snatched it out of my hand. "I'll make sure he gets it back." She took her seat behind us and opened her notebook. "I see you were with your secret lover again." She teased without looking up. "How?" I said, checking my face and neck. "Scratch. Right thigh. And left shoulder." "But at least he's getting better." Kiba joked, poking the scar on my shoulder. I snapped at his hand playfully. "You're just jealous because I'm hooking up with someone and you're not." I turned my attention to the Ice girl. "Speaking of hooking up. Someone's birthday is coming up." I said, a mischievous grin on my face. "It's you're birthday so I know you want to Riiide out!" Kiba said, singing the first verse of Birthday Sex. He did a complete performance as walked in, slamming a large textbook on her desk. "As brilliant as that performance is, Mr. Inuzuka-" the dog boy gave a bow, causing the class to laugh. Tsunade cleared her throat. "As brilliant as that performance was, I'm afraid we have to cut the singing short. Your exams, regular and Special, are in a few weeks, and by the looks of some of your grades." The blonde teacher put her brown eyes on me. "It looks like I'll be seeing some of you next year." She circled the classroom, handing out papers. "Today, the hardcore work begins kids. I hope you're prepared." I read the top of the papers out loud. "Study Plans for Next Month. PLEASE! Get real." I scoffed. "Is there a Problem Akane?" Tsunade asked. "No m'am. Not really, it's just. A plan? For studying? Half of us barely study anyway. Yamanaka's to busy painting her nails right now to even hear what's going on." I pointed to the pretty girl in the back, stroking Powder Blue polish on her pinky finger. "So? That's her choice. We can teach you what to do here, but it's up to you to learn." Tsunade explained, now writing words on the blackboard. I sat in my desk. I was stupid to even begin to an argument with her. "I'm glad we have an understanding." She smiled. "Now, you have a project coming up, everyone has a different one that mixes Biology with Power work, a significant one that fits your certain abilities." She clarified. "Such as Inuzuka's, which is the different adaptations and evolutions of canines throughout the centuries. A 20 page essay with a presentation for the class." I snickered at the look on Kiba's face. "The due date is on the papers, along with requirements. I hope you all will work hard on them." This time both me and Kiba had to work to hold our laughter. "I'm glad you guys find the project that will be 65% of your grade so funny" We shut up instantly. "Now please turn in your text books to page 182"

I aimed another flame at the target a few feet away from me, missing completely. "Try and control it this time!" our Instructor, Ms. Anko, shouted to me from across the room. Shikamaru! Stop sleeping on the bleachers and get your ass into gear. Sakura! Stop punching Uzumaki" I rolled my eyes and tried again, this time, nailing the target as it went up in flames. "About time." Sneered the voice of a girl I hated more than anything. "What do you want Tayuya?" The red-haired musician stood behind me, in a cocky stance, her large orange haired companion beside her. "O, Jirobo to? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Tayuya, Jirobo, the Twins Sakon and Ukon, along with a spider-loving freak named Kidomaru, were all Kimimaro's adopted siblings. Just because I was…friends…with their brother, didn't mean I was friends with them. If anything, it made things worse. "I was headed to my training area and decided to stop and see how pathetic you were today." She smirked. "Kimimaro doesn't think I'm pathetic." Tayuya growled, taking a step forward. "Hold it Tayuya. You don't want to get in trouble again do you?" Jirobo warned, grabbing her arm. "Let go of me you fat bastard." She turned her attention back to me, but I was already in a fighting stance, fire forming at my feet. "What are you gonna do? Sing me to death? If anything, you're the pathetic one." A crowd of students had already gathered, but a few stayed at their stations. We fought like this about twice or three times a week, so I could see why they were getting bored with it. The teachers on the other hand…"YO KIDS! You'd think after last week, you would've learned your lesson!" Anko said, appearing between us. "Akane. Extinguish those flames immediately. Tayuya, calm down." I reluctantly did what I was told, but didn't take my glare off the redhead. "You guys did this Monday, we've got two days until the weekend and I don't want to deal with this now. Both of you go to the office." The instructor sighed. "Parties over, everyone continue training right now our I'll make you work until you all blow chunks!" Most of the students left, but Tsuyuki shook her head. "Really Akane?" "Drop it. She started it okay." "But you really shouldn't fight her. Isn't she Kimimaro's sister?" "Adopted! And he doesn't seem to care anyway. I fight with her all the time. Remember last week when She bruised my shoulder and I hurt her jaw? There's a balance in the world and-" Tsuyuki raised her hand, signaling for me to stop. "I don't think I can stand another one of your deep explanations." She laughed. "Good, cause that one was about to get pretty lame." "I can't believe you're going to the office again." "It's like my second home. I'll be in and out of there with a slap on the wrist, just watch." I gave her my best smile. "Whatever you say Akane." The ice girl waved bye and went back to practice, leaving me to head to my punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Read and review please. Remember it makes me as happy as when I'm eating chocolate chip cookies. It also encourages me to write more .

"You shouldn't be texting in school"

"Please. You've dne worse. I'll be able to DJ Btw."

"Yay! Awesme. Now go learn!"

"Youre secret lovers not here. What did you guys do?"

I reread the last text confused. Kimimaro didn't go to school today? Was he okay? I quickly replied.

"Find out what's going on now!"

For the next 5 minutes, I was obsessively checking my phone, but every time I hit the button, that cursed sign showed up. "No new messages.". "Everything okay sis?" Hiroki asked from the couch. He was watching a football game, so it was surprising he even acknowledged I was there. I put down the rag I was using to clean the kitchen and sat beside him. "Kimimaro didn't show up at school today." "Are you texting people while they're in class?" "Hey! They texted me 1st. It's only one person…or two...but that's not the point!" "Yea, yea I get it. You're worried about your boy toy. I'm sure it's nothing. Everyone misses at least one day of school." I thought through the list of my friends. "Tsuyuki has perfect attendance record." "Tsuyuki is awesome and hot." "Technically she's an ice girl so-" "Don't even try to make that joke. Don't you have a MIA boy to worry about?" For a second, I totally forgot. I checked my text messages.

" Twins say he wuz sick."

I knew he didn't look right yesterday night,

"Thanx."

"Anytime. Hang out afta skool?"

Hmmm. I was planning on visiting Kimimaro, but if he was sick, that could wait.

"Sure"

I closed my phone and snatched the bag of chips out my brother's hand. "So what's up?" "Kimimaro's sick apparently. O and Kiba's coming over after school." I added. "Don't you have a project to be working on? Tsunade always gives those things out around this time of year." Hiroki said, taking the chips back. "O yeah!" I went and got my paper, might as well read the thing so I could say I thought about doing it. "Hmmmm, The Effects of Heat on The Body. Include temperature's effect on different cells, and systems (such as the Nerve System). This project must include 2 graphs, a 15 page essay, and a presentation." I read out loud, doing my best Tsunade impersonation. "Maybe I can use human test subjects!" Hiroki read over the paper. "Nope. See." He pointed to the small print on the second page of my packet. In neat intricate letters it said "No human subjects." "Darn! That crazy woman knows me to well these days." "So, you gonna do it?" I looked at him, wondering if he was serious. "No. Absolutely not. Well, Maybe attempt it, considering the grade determines if I have to deal with the blonde hag another year." My big brother only had one reply. "Damn. That sucks." "Tell me about it." I stretched out on the couch, still checking my phone. "He not texting you?" " No. But I got one from Tsuyuki." I laughed as I read the text loudly. "It says: 'Stop Texting Kiba. "

"Knock knock!" I jumped up and opened the door. Standing there was a grinning Inuzuka, holding a stack of CD's and some paper. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a dark grey shirt with an awesome wolf design on it. Note to self: Steal this shirt from him later. "What's up? You enjoy your day off?" He laughed, walking in. "Bored as Hell since you stopped texting me. What's that?" I pointed to the CD's. Stuff for Tsuyuki's party. I want your opinion on some music." He threw down a mix of Drake, Trey Songz, and some other popular artists. "I like to put my own mix on some songs, so here's the tracks I made." He handed me a clear CD with the letters TM written on them. "What's up Dog Boy?" Hiroki called from the stairs. "What's up?" "Nuthn much. Partying with chicks, livin' my life." "Same." I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, stopping the conversation from going to long. "Hiroki. He's my guest. Go away." "Whatever." The door to his room shut and in a few minutes, a football game was blasting from his TV. "This you're project? Dang, only 15 pages. Lucky." He laughed at the fine print Tsunade had added. "Yea. Have you started yours?" This made Kiba laugh. "Sure, let's say that." He picked up the remote and flipped through some channels. "So, where'd you get that hickey?" I quickly jerked my shirt to my neck. "What hickey?" Kiba just chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm so bored! O yea! Guess what you missed!" This boy was so ADD it was insane. "What?" "You know Ino?" "Duh, who doesn't?" Ino was a friend of mine. We weren't mega close, but we hung out every once and awhile when it was me, her and Tsuyuki. Her power was the ability to read minds at times, so she was actually a pretty cool friend to have when it counted. "She goes out with Shadow boy right?" "Yea, Shikamaru. And you know Gaara's sister?" "Temari?" I knew her too. Temari was the only girl to ever punch me back in an argument. Since then, me and the Wind Talent girl have always been on good terms. I respected her, she respected me. We even talked every once in awhile. "What about them?" "Well, You can't tell anyone. Swear?" "I swear." "On the popsicle stick?" He asked, referring to a Popsicle stick we'd glued to the bottom of the Art table in 2nd grade. Though Tsuyuki and others called it stupid, it was our most sacred oath. "I, Akane Tenshi, swear on the Popsicle stick, not to tell a soul about the words you're about to tell me." "Good. Shikamaru knocked up Temari."

"He what! Ino's going to be pissed! You never piss off a girl who can read and or control minds! What was he thinking!" I didn't even give Kiba time to explain anything. "I'm tired of all this guy cheating on girl stuff. It makes me so-" "Woah, woah. Calm down. Listen carefully. He said he got drunk and it was a total accident." "Isn't Temari like 20! What's he even doing with a 20 year old! I mean seriously!" I kept ranting until Kiba's hand covered my mouth. I stuck out my tongue, licking his palm. "Sick!" He wiped it on his shirt. "Now listen. You can NOT tell Ino. She'll-" "Kill?" Kiba gave me a look that dared me to interrupt again. "Does Tsuyuki know?" "No. You can't tell her either." I bit my bottom lip. This sucked, but I did swear on the Popsicle stick…If I broke this oath I might rot in hell for the rest of my life. "Fine. I won't tell UNLESS I'm DIRECTLY asked by her." I stated, crossing my arms. "Fair enough." Kiba stood up, tossing me my hoodie from the large chair across the room. "Now get up." "Where are we going?" "To the mall. I told you we'd hang out right? Plus, You have to get Tsuyuki a gift to." "The parties not till Saturday. It's just Thursday." "Stop complaining and come on. Hana lent me the car, so I figured I'd drive you somewhere." "Under one condition." "What?" "We visit Kimimaro afterwards." Kiba's smile dropped, but he agreed anyway. "So, you have Hana's car?" He nodded. "Which one?" "The Mustang. You really think she'd lend me the Corvette?" I laughed. "Nah, guess not." I climbed in the car, instinctively hitting the radio 1st. "Ahhh! Country music! It burns!" I shouted. "I forget your sis listens to that." I found a nice R&B station and sat back as Kiba cranked up the car. "You think you should tell your brother you're gone?" "Nah. He'll figure it out. TO THE MALL!" I shouted, making the smile come back to Kiba's face as we sped away.

"Oooooo! I want that!" I was looking in the window of a clothing store at a black Lolita looking skirt with red and orange flame designs across its dropped waist. It had two silver chains hanging off the side and came with a matching wallet. "For 125 bucks?" Kiba peered at the price tag. "But it's amazing! It was made for me!" I gave a sigh, waving to the skirt. "Good bye my dear! I guess it was never meant to be." Kiba laughed, pulling my arm. "Come on. Remember why we're here. We have to find something for Tsuyuki." "Well…Maybe we can get her some shoes. Or…" I scanned the mall, hoping something would speak out to me. "I'm getting her this!" Kiba called from across the aisle. "Kiba, I doubt Tsuyuki wants a motorcycle." "No. Not that. This." He stood beside a booth with a woman selling jewelry. Kiba held up a small woven bracelet, with blue glass beads weaved into it in elaborate patterns. "It says it's a token that symbolizes the ice goddess. How perfect is that for her? And 20 bucks is reasonable." He paid for the bracelet and walked beside me. "So. I guess you lucked out." "I'll find her something. I mean, she got me that awesome pair of sweats for my birthday last year. I still wear them all the time. I need something that fits her like those pants fit me." Kiba gave me a weird look. "O shut up. You know what I mean. Anyway-" CRASH! I hit someone head on. So much for looking where I was going. "Hey! Watch it. You-" It was a girl my age, who looked like she was lost and about to cry. She had on a lime green off the shoulder top, deep purple skinny jeans and a yellow scarf headband on her short brown hair. Her outfit definitely made a statement. "I'm sorry. I'm suppose to be meeting a friend, but-" "I hate to correct you really, but I don't care. Just watch where you're going next time." There it was the mean side of me. "Ignore Akane. She's like this all the time." Kiba cut in. "I'm Kiba." "I'm Matsuri. It's okay. I did bump into her." The girl kept her brown eyes on me. It was satisfying to see the hint of fear there. "Well, I hope you find you're friend." Kiba waved. "Thank you." She waved back, as she walked away. I gave Kiba the meanest look I could. "How many times do I have to tell you not to butt in when I'm intimidating people?" "I know. But she looked genuinely scared." "And?" "And, she was going to cry. And do you really want another scene in the mall?" "You promised never to speak of that again. It wasn't my fault, the mall cop scooter thing was just sitting there…tempting me. You would've done the same thing!" "I know. But I wouldn't have been stupid enough to try to out run the cop on it. It went like 4 mph."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Woo-hoo! Read, enjoy, and review please. Any tips are greatly appreciated. Thank youz! It makes me happy!

I eventually found Tsuyuki a present. An adorable headband to add to her collection, light blue and made with satin, and a matching shoulder bag with her initials engraved on the side. Nice priced, nice quality, and something I knew she'd use. Now Kiba and I were headed to Kimimaro's. "I'll stay in the car." Kiba said, sitting back in his seat. "Why? You don't have to." "But I want to." I chose to ignore his 3 year old behavior, and went to ring the doorbell. My favorite person in the world opened it. Tayuya took on look at me, then to the car, and slammed the door in my face. I muttered a string of curse words as I knocked on the door again. This time one of the twins opened the door, I couldn't tell if it was Sakon or Ukon, they've always been identical to me. "O, Hey Akane." "Hey. Is Kimimaro-" "If you let her in here Ukon, I swear I'll rip your arms off!" He gave me a defeated look. "If you don't let me in, I'll rip off both your arms." I said in a more threatening voice. "What's taking so long Akane?" Kiba asked stepping beside me. He eyed Ukon and tension immediately rose. I had completely forgot that Kiba had beef with the twins. Back in middle school there was this whole fight over the result of a basketball game. It was not pleasant. Kiba's arm was broken and Sakon and Ukon only had black eyes, due to the fact they fought two against one. They've hated each other since. Both the boys glared at each other until I cleared my throat. "Ukon, I just want to check on Kimimaro. I heard he was sick." "I would, but we don't particularly let pets in the house" He smirked at Kiba, who growled in reply, not really helping his case. "Forget it Akane. You'll see him tomorrow in school. Let's go." "Kiba. Go to the car. Ukon, please? I really want to make sure he's okay." Tayuya pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and glared daggers at me. "Don't you get the hint? We're not letting you in. So take you're mutt and go away" The door was slammed in my face once again. "Told you this was a waste of time. Let's go." Kiba grabbed my hand but I pulled away, looking up at Kimimaro's window. "Maybe I'll just text him." I reached for my pocket but Kiba stopped me. "Look, just wait until tomorrow. We'll go to my house and watch a movie or something." I shook my head. "It's getting late. I'll just wait until tomorrow" I sighed, slowly following him to the car. That red-headed bitch better pray she didn't mess with me in school either.

"Akane! You're back! What kind of trouble did you cost on your little break?" Teased Tsuyuki. She stood beside Ino and Sakura. I had to bite my tongue to not say anything to my blonde friend. "Robbed a few banks, set some places on fire, everyday stuff like that." I smiled, constantly looking around for my emerald eyed friend. "I'm not surprised. It's Friday, so at lease stay behaved until the weekend okay." 'I promise." Ino laughed. "You couldn't stay behaved if someone paid you." "Is that an offer? I'm sure I could stay clear of trouble for an hour for a couple hundred bucks." Sakura and Tsuyuki giggled, but then Tsuyuki looked behind me. "I think you're blocking someone's way." I turned around and say the familiar brown eyes from the mall. As soon as I looked at her, the fear flickered there for a moment. She remembered me well. "I'm sure she doesn't mind. Isn't that right Matsuri?" The girl jumped at the mention of her name. "You know her?" Sakura asked. "Yea. You can kinda say we bumped into each other at the mall yesterday." I grinned. "So, you're coming to our school. Tough showing up at the end of the year. Exams and all, no catch up time. You barely know anyone." I clicked my tongue. "Leave the poor girl alone." Tsuyuki put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm Tsuyuki, and this is Ino and Sakura. Don't pay Akane any mind. She has a lot of bite, but not a lot of bark." "But I DO have a lot of burn. So she should still be careful." Matsuri seemed to calm down after a little joking, and turns out, she was a pretty okay girl. "Hey girls what's up?" Kiba walked up with Gaara, who hugged Tsuyuki and kissed her cheek. I looked down at the ground. "Gaara?" Matsuri spoke up, making the sand user looked at her in shock. "Matsuri! What are you doing here?" "I just transferred! I didn't think I'd see you here." We watched as he and the new girl talked together. According to Gaara, they knew each other as friends a long time ago until Gaara and his family moved here. "Yuki, you don't mind if Matsuri and I catch up, do you?" Ino and I looked at her like she was crazy when she nodded no and watched the two of them walk away. "Are you insane?" Ino asked. "I should've punched the bitch while I had the chance." "Look you two, calm down. Gaara said they were just friends remember?" Sakura said, hushing our protest. "Exactly. I trust him." Tsuyuki added. Ino and I shrugged. Whatever she said. I trust her judgment better than I trust mine anyway.

"Kimimaro Kaguya?" Roll call for 2nd period was called, but the desk behind me was empty. I sunk low in my seat. "You gonna be okay?" "Sure Kiba. I'm sure he's probably just recovering from being sick, that's all." I lied to myself. "Yea, that's probably it. You sure you're gonna be able to come to the party?" "Definitely. I wouldn't miss that for the world." I forced a smile even though I wanted to crawl under my desk. "I hope everyone's project is going well." Tsunade smiled. "I have a short quiz I'm going to hand out, and then I'll give the rest of you a free period to work on some research. Laptops are in the back." The blonde teacher laid a piece of paper on my desk. "What, according to the 3rd law of genetics, is the main cause for the altercation of cells during the embryo stage?" This question didn't even make sense to me. "B." whispered a voice. I looked to my left at Kiba. "B, D, A, B" He was helping me cheat! I quickly wrote down the answers as he gave them to me, then waited before turning it in, didn't want to look suspicious. I got a laptop and logged on to YouTube, research my ass. I pulled out my phone underneath my desk, which showed the last text I sent.

"Hey. How are u?"

"He still hasn't answered?" I shook my head. "I'm really worried. Am I being to clingy? Maybe I should just-" "You're not being clingy. You're just worried about someone you care about." Kiba whispered. I leaned over to his laptop screen. He was playing some game where you shoot stick figures. "It's two players. Just log on, and we'll fight." I did what he said and in no time were teamed up, shooting a couple of stick people from another place with AK-47's. Kiba shot one of their arms off and it took all my self control not to bust out laughing. He gave a crooked smile, looking in my direction. "See, nothing puts a smile on your face like shooting stick people to death." He joked, delivering the death blow. The words "Winner! Game over!" flashed on our screens. At the exact same time Naruto jumped out of his seat, slamming his fists on his desk. "Damn it!" Kiba and I looked at each other then laughed. "Stick Figures?" We asked the Uzumaki kid. He nodded solemnly. "Stick Figures."

I checked my phone again in lunch. "He's not going to text you back, so you might as well stop trying." I turned to see Tayuya standing behind me, holding a tray of food. I smiled. This was exactly what I needed today. Kiba and Tsuyuki gave me warning glances, but I ignored them. And how do you know that Carrot top?" She held up a cell phone, his phone. "This is how I know why." "Why the hell do you have his phone!" "Because I knew you'd try to text him and he doesn't need to be bothered right now." I stood up quickly, my fists itching to connect with that smart ass jaw of hers. Kiba got up just as quickly, but I didn't know whether it was to help me, or hold me back. "I'm not in the mood Tayuya." I snapped. She just stood there, taunting me with that smile of hers. "I'm not either. You and I both know you can't risk anymore trouble. I'm telling you this once and only once. Let Kimimaro go. You're not good enough for him. I suggest you just drop it and leave him alone." My eyes opened wide. I recognized that tone, the slight waver in her voice. That wasn't sisterly protectiveness. I snickered at her, crossing my arms. "You're in love with him." "Wha. ..What! How dare you!" "The way you don't let me near him, how you get this look in your eye whenever you talk about him. I recognize all of that. You're in love with your-" I didn't have time to finish before a handful of macaroni and cheese hit the front of my shirt. "This is my favorite wife beater." I sneered "Shit." I heard Kiba mutter. "Apologize." Tayuya looked at me in disbelief. "Apologize right now and I won't kill you when I mess up you're not-so-pretty face." I threatened. "Make me." She dropped her tray on the ground, a crowd of students already starting to gather. I took a step forward, fire already at my feet and some flames consumed the tray she'd dropped. "Akane stop it okay." Tsuyuki said, my fire freezing. "Yea Akane. Back down like your little friends." That was it. Before I even knew what I did, a small fire lit on the edge of her sleeve, growing bigger as it moved up her arm. She started screaming as Kiba pulled me back impatiently. "Put it out now." He said, as if an order. "No. She deserves whatever happens." I snapped harshly. Tsuyuki took care of it anyway, leaving only a small part of the musician's arm burnt badly. It was black and purple. O yea, that would leave a beautiful mark, she would think twice before messing with me again. "What is wrong with you? You could've hurt her badly!" "Her! Kiba, you heard what she said to me! Why do you care about her so much!" "It's not her I care about! I don't want you in any more trouble. You need to think before you act or they're going to pull you out of school. Do you really not care that much that you'd leave all the friends you've made here?" I shook his hands off my shoulders. I didn't think about having to leave, I never think about the consequences. "Wait. What did you mean by It's not her you care about?" Kiba just shook his head. "I just. Nothing okay. The days half over and it's Friday. Will you be okay the rest of the day? For me?" His eyes had a puppy look in his eyes. I looked at my feet. "Okay. I'm sorry." He hugged me, catching me by surprise. "It's fine. Let's just eat lunch." I sat back down, my appetite completely gone. Ino and Sakura stared at me, a little panicky. "That was terrifying." "Did you see her arm?" "I'm right here you guys." I said, annoyed. "You think you'll get in trouble for it" Sakura asked, taking a bite of her salad. "I'm not giving them the chance to get me in trouble" I stood up, grabbing my bag. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked. "Well, Tayuya's not home. I'm going to go check on Kimimaro. I just want to know he's okay." I said quickly before Kiba could protest. "You're going to skip?" Ino asked. "The days half over anyway. I'll just stop by real quick I swear." I didn't wait to hear what they had to say, just walked out through the side door as if going to class, then turned down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. As always, R&R

There was a dead silence as I knocked on the door a third time. It slowly opened and a glasses wearing older guy opened the door. "Who are you?" "Umm, I'm Akane. Kimimaro's gir-Kimimaro's friend. I'm here to see him, if that's okay." "O, Akane. We hear your name around here a lot. A fire user, that's interesting." "Thank you." "I'm Kabuto, you're welcome to come on in." I liked this guy a lot more than the other people that lived here. I stepped in and looked around. "The room he's in is the fourth room to your left" I nodded and turned into the room. The second I stepped in I gasped, covering my mouth. Kimimaro lay in a white bed, under pale sheets, his ragged breathing was the only sound in the room. "Kimimaro?..." No reply. "You didn't know he was sick? Tayuya was supposed to tell you. He was wondering why you didn't come by and visit." Kabuto said. "I didn't know he was this bad. What is it? The flu or something?" I was fighting the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "O man, they really didn't tell you anything did they?" I shook my head no, unable to take my eyes off of the guy I loved. His skin looked pale and he had what looked like a bruise on his right shoulder. "It's something with his cells; they're breaking down and attacking each other basically. His immune system was never that strong, but he's in pretty bad shape." Kabuto explained. "When is he going to get better?" I asked. "What?" "I asked when he was going to get better!" I practically shouted at the guy. Anger had always been my resort for sadness, I hated weakness, and right now I felt as vulnerable as a newborn. "Akane, did you hear a word I said? His cells are attacking each other. Destroying them one by one. You don't pay much attention in Biology do you?" I hated that he was right. I was completely lost, but by the look on his face, the answer wasn't good. "So…How long until..." I choked on my words. "I'm not sure he will get better Akane." That was too much for me to hear. I ran past Kabuto, hitting his shoulder on the way, and sprinted out the house as fast as I could. Once I got to the edge of the road, I stopped by a bush and puked. I was sick to my stomach, pissed, and terrified. I couldn't loose him. My mind was in denial. Kabuto wasn't a doctor, was he? He couldn't have any idea what he was talking about. People blow these things out of proportion all the time…But then I keep seeing how small and fragile he looked laying there. Every emotion in my body was replaced by hatred, hatred for Tayuya, hatred for everything. The bush I was beside burst into flames without me even thinking. I needed to calm down and get home. My brain wasn't exactly working, I had to concentrate to find the direction of my house, then started walking, thanking and cursing every god I knew that I lived so close.

"What are you doing home early?" Rino asked, suspicious I'd gotten in trouble again. "I left." I replied flatly. "Why?" "Not in the mood Rino." "Akane, what's wrong?" I think she finally sensed I wasn't feeling good. "Why do you smell like puke? Are you sick?" At the mention of being sick, the tears threatened to come again. "I'm going to sleep." I headed up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 3:30; everyone would be out of school now. I threw the clock against the wall, hearing it smash into pieces, followed by my lamp, a few shoes and a football I was given by Kiba on my 13th birthday. Kiba...earlier he said something to me, back at lunch. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to focus on getting my anger out, throwing and breaking what I could find, which also included an old mp3, some CD's and an old DVD Player. Rino knocked on my door. "Go away!" I shouted, hoping she'd get the message. "Someone's here to see you. He says that he doesn't care if you're busy, he wants to talk to you." My eyes opened wide. I shouldn't have thought it, but my mind and heart couldn't help it. I wanted to opened the door and see Kimimaro standing there. I wanted him to hold me and say that he magically got better, that it was just a weird cold, or a bad cough. I flung open the door. "Ki-….kiba." He stood there, a look of pity in his eyes. "I thought…You were." "I know what you thought. I heard about him." "How?" I whispered. "I cornered Tayuya. She was pretty shaken about the burn and wasn't ready to deal with this wolf yet." He pointed to himself. Rino walked away, not having a clue what we were talking about. "I'm sorry about Kimima-" I shook my head furiously. "Don't say his name please." I couldn't' handle it right now. Kiba stepped into my room, taking off his favorite grey jacket and putting it around my shoulders. "You have goosebumps." He was right; I'd worked myself up so much that I was getting cold. He sat me on the bed and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, handing it to me. Then he moved a pile of blankets and sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Kiba. What are you doing?" "You can cry. Go ahead. Remember you told me if you ever did cry, it would be around me?" That was years ago, when my pet cat had died, I was close to tears, but I didn't cry at all, but right now, all the sadness from all the moments I should've cried had piled up. "I won't tell anyone you cried. But it's not healthy to keep things like this inside." He hugged me closer to him. "So go ahead and cry for a little. You'll feel better." He smoothed down my messed up hair, and rubbed my back. I felt a tear go down my cheek, then another. I thought about Kimimaro, about laughing in school, about his birthday when we took the picture for my phone, the day he let me cut his hair to his shoulders and he threatened to cut mine if I messed up. I held on to Kiba like he was my lifesaver and drowned myself in sobs.

I opened my eyes slowly. 11:30 at night! I must've fallen asleep. My eyes felt swollen and my face was soaked with tears. I looked up to see Kiba, sleep too, his arms still around me. I blushed; embarrassed to see my tears had also gotten the side of his shirt wet. I slowly got up, and walked to change into some pajamas. Kiba stirred a little, opening his eyes. "Hey." He smiled. "Hey." I broke the chocolate he gave me and offered him half. He sat up and took it, laughing. "So you'd sell your soul for chocolate?" I gave a weak smile. "Here" I handed him one of my oversized jerseys. "You're shirt. I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you feel better." He stood up and took of his shirt. I'd seen Kiba shirtless hundreds of times, but this was the first time I really noticed how he'd grown. His body was athletic, not overly muscular, but definitely not under either. He had a nicely toned 6 pack, with matching biceps. He turned around and looked at me, holding the chocolate square between his teeth. "Something wrong?" He'd caught me looking. "No." I looked at the candy wrapper. "Thanks. You were right. I do feel a lot better." "Told you" "But if you tell anyone I cried, I'll kick your ass." I added, only partially joking. "I don't doubt it. Maybe you should stay home from the party tomorrow." "No way am I missing that party." I got under the blankets again. "Tsuyuki's a great friend. I'm not going to miss her party." "Then you'll need something to wear." I looked at him confused as he walked out the room, returning with a bag. "Kiba! How did you buy this!" I held up the skirt from the mall, the one I'd wanted. "I borrowed some from Hana. When she heard who it was for, she didn't mind." "You went into debt with your big sister for me?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Thank you Kiba. You're the best friend I've ever had." I hugged the skirt to my chest. "You're welcome." He looked at my clock. "It's too late for you to go home. Just tell your mom you're staying over. It'll be like when we were little." I said, scooting over so he had room beside me. He smiled, pulling out his phone, probably texting his mom, then got in the bed. "Night Kiba." "Night Akane."

"So. He slept over?" Hiroki sat at the table as Kiba and I got some cereal from the cabinet. "Yes Hiroki." "In your bed?" "Yea." He eyed the dog boy. "And was there any touching going on?" I huffed. "O come on Hiroki. Don't start acting like a concerned big brother now." "A ha! So there WAS touching!" "No Hiroki. There was no touching. We just went to sleep, I promise. We didn't do anything bad." I assured. He shook his head. "I'm letting it go for now. What time's that party you're heading to?" "Late. Don't wait up. And no, you're not invited." I added quickly. Dain walked in, reaching for the Fruit Loops. "But Dain was invited. Tsuyuki thinks you're the cutest thing." I messed up his already unruly hair, making him laugh. "Kay then. I'll be there." "Not cool guys." Hiroki stated, heading up the stairs. It's too early anyway. I'm going back to bed." He went up the stairs. Curiously, all three of us looked at the clock. "1:00. Seriously? That's too early?" Dain asked out loud. "Well it is Saturday." Kiba laughed. "True." I searched the back of the fridge for the milk, finally finding it behind some apple juice. "So. We got awhile. What should we do?" "Well, Gaara's taking Tsuyuki to dinner around 4...you have to be at the party at 8 to set up." I pretended I was doing some complicated math on my fingers. "We could go somewhere." Dain suggested. The only thing I really wanted to do was visit Kimimaro. I think Kiba saw it in my eyes, because he spoke up 1st. "I still have some things to get ready with the music. Dain, you go with me. Akane, why don't you meet us at my house at 5:00 and we'll get ready there?" I looked at him gratefully, nodding. "Sounds like a plan." I agreed, putting my dishes in the sink. "I'll see you guys later then." I grabbed my black hoodie and rushed out the door. I heard the guys as I left. "Damn, she left fast." "That's your sister for ya."

I knocked once, thankful that Kabuto opened the door. "Doing better?" He asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Come on in." He escorted me into the house. I thanked him, then walked into the room from last time. Tayuya was in there, sitting in a chair beside Kimimaro's bed. She gave me her signature glare, but it quickly refocused on her adopted brother. I walked in and sat in a chair on the other side of him. "Why are you here?" The red head asked. "That's a stupid question and you know it. I love him. That's why I'm here." We sat in silence for a minute, then she spoke again. "I always hated you, ya know? From the day we met in grade school. It was during a show and tell, and you'd finished showing off your fire skills. I stood up and started to play the flute." I thought back, trying to recall what she was talking about.

Flashback

_Kamira saw the little flute player sitting in the corner. She smirked as she snatched the flute out of her hands. "Hey! Give that back!" "Hey give dat back" Kamira mocked the girl, examining the musical instrument. "You said you wanted to be a famous musician didn't you?" The girl shook her head, keeping her eyes on her beloved flute. "Well, I'm going to give you a piece of advice right now. It's not going to happen." "What?" "Look around you. We're all freaks here Redhead. That boy over there is talking to his dog! And that guy over there is literally climbing walls. How many people do you know can do stuff like that? We're all freaks here, and freaks don't get famous. You might as well give up, because when you're older you'll probably be selling things off the side of the road." Tayuya looked like she was going to cry. "Give me my flute back!" She practically screamed. "Here. I'll help you out with the 1st step to letting go." Kamira tossed the flute in the air along with a flame, setting it on fire. It clanged to the ground, burning slowly. "Dang, they don't make those things fireproof do they?"_

_End Flashback_

"O yea…that..." Tayuya pulled out the chain she kept around her neck. On the end hung what was left of her 1st flute. "I was angry, furious, and broken that day, but then I realized why you did it. Poor Poor Kamira wasn't good at anything, her parents were gone, and your Talent puts you to use nowhere but maybe a circus." She smirked. "You knew that you weren't ever going to be anything in life, so you were going to crush everyone who had a chance." I stood up angrily. "Watch your mouth." I warned. "You were the only real freak. And you're nothing but a selfish bitch. What's the real reason you want Kimimaro to get better? Is it because you love him? Or is it because you need someone to give YOU a purpose. To make you feel like you have a reason in life? Do you want him to get better for him? Or for yo-" I didn't let her finish. I tackled her and we both went shoulder-first out the first floor window, landing hard on the ground." "Tayuya!" Ukon ran out the door, but was blocked but Sakon. "No man, this fight was bound to happen sooner or later." I glared at Tayuya, fire lighting half the lawn, circling her, but she barely showed any fear, which pissed me off more. "My Talent was never in my flute you moron." She gave a taunting sneer, and then she opened her mouth and began to sing

_The Lonely one sits_

_Beneath the full bright moon_

_Sadness washing over her_

_It'll be all over soon_

_The fires die down_

_Under harmonious rain_

_Washing away fear_

_Washing away pain_

My knees buckled under me, and I was frozen. My body was paralyzed by her voice, my flames refusing to act. I cursed her with every word I could in my mind, but my brain refused to work right as well. As soon as she finished her song, the spell was broken, but I still couldn't move. "You bitch." "Please. You'll be paralyzed for maybe 5 minutes. You thought you knew me but you didn't. It looks like the great Fire girl is powerless against sad little redhead." I was able to stand up, but shakily, and I couldn't step, or my feet wouldn't given out again. "Now leave, and don't come back understand? You've hurt Kimimaro enough." She started to walk away, and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, but every instinct in me screamed out for a fair match. "Fists." I muttered. "What?" The fire around me instantly died down. "Right now. A fair fight, nothing but our own strength. No powers, no nothing. It's time we get out this anger between us." And no better way than a good, old fashion, fist fight." She smiled, obviously entertained by the idea. "Fine. I've always wanted to get a fair fight without teachers interrupting us." She stood in front of me and gave me a look of pure venom. "To bad it's not a fight to the death."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Man I'm on a roll lol . Sorry it took so long. My internet has been stupid , but with less time on the computer, I've had more time to type! So for your patience, my new chapters! Enjoy 3 Eat lots of cookies! And read and review

I tried to hide my limp and bruises as I walked into Kiba's house, which was also the Vet's. His older sister, Hana, was an Animal Talent, like Kiba, her abilities lying with healing. "Kamira! Long time no see, what's up?" She said happily, a small brown puppy sitting on the table infront of her. "Hey Hana" I spit a tooth into the trash can to my right. The fight with Tayuya was brutal, but completely worth it. With my fighting skills to my advantage, she now had a broken leg, a severely bruised face, swollen cheek, and some internal damage that I wasn't able to validate. Me, I got beat up pretty bad to. My ankle was dislocated, my eye was swollen, and my arm was bleeding, not to mention the blood in my mouth and the tooth that now sat in a black trash bag. Hana looked up, gasping at my condition. "What happened to you!" "Crazy fight. Are the guys here yet?" I sat on the waiting chair. "Let me at least snap your ankle back in place. Put this on your eye." She tossed me a small steak. "But this is a steak..." "Just do what I say." I shrugged, doing as I was told. Now hold still. I'm going to fix your ankle on the count of 3." I nodded, bracing myself. "One. Two-" *SNAP!* "What the hell happened to three!" "I said on the count of three. But it feels better doesn't it?" "Yea, I guess. Thanks." I looked at the puppy on the table, who yawned. "He's adorable!" I swooned. "He's Tsuyuki's birthday present." I turned to see Gaara walk through the door. He wore a nice pair of black pants and a green shirt that had some elaborate skull design on the side. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "Tayuya" One word meant so much. He nodded and walked over to the puppy. "Tsuyuki's always wanted a dog, so I got her Chichi." The little puppy was light brown and had a little dark brown spot on its back that matched its paws. "Awww she's going to love it." "I know. Hey, you think she'll mind if I invited Matsuri?" I almost busted out laughing. "What?" "Hell yea she'll mind. Please, you walked away with the girl in school, sat with her at lunch, and for all I know, you were hanging with her before you came here." The look on his face showed I was right. I pointed my finger at him, trying to look threatening, but with the steak on my eye, I doubted its success. "Look here Sandman. If you screw Tsuyuki over, it's your funeral." "I know" The door swung open, follows by a loud "Hana! I'm hooome!" Hana rolled her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't do that EVERY time you walked in." She said to her little brother. "Damn Kamira. What happened to you?" "Shut up Dain. Hey Kiba." "What's up? You ready to go?" "Do I look ready to go?" I pointed to my pants and tank top. "Well the swellings going down. I can heal the bruises and you'll be ready for the party." "Thanks Hana." "Anytime"

"Akane, hand me that record over there." Kiba pointed to my right. "I think my grandma owned one of these." I joked, handing it to him. "Whatever. You say that now, but wait till you here the music. Okay Dain, turn it on." He said to my little brother, who touched the electric plug. Small lightning jolted from his hand and everything lit up. "Nice." "Thank you." Kiba replied as he checked a few more of the CDs. "You look nice in that skirt." "O, thanks. I still can't believe you got it for me." There was a small silence. "So, how was he doing?" "Not good." I was suddenly very interested in my shoes. "I'm sorry." "I am too. I was really hoping I'd go and he'd just be there, sitting on the couch watching something stupid, smiling at me like 'Hey Akane! Turns out it was just the flu. Everything's all better.' But then I saw him lying there and…" "Well tonight will be fun. It'll take your mind off all that. I promise." I just nodded slowly, leaning against the tables. "'Trust me okay." I looked into his dark eyes, so different from Kimimaro's emerald ones. I felt a blush threaten to creep across my face. "Uh..Okay.' A knock on the building door saved me as I ran to open it. Ino walked in wearing a sleek satin-like gold skirt and a black top. Shikamaru followed close behind. I gave him the 'I know about you' look, then turned to Ino. "Hey girl. What's up?" "Same old same old" she shrugged. "Ready for this party. Finally some excitement in my life besides writing essays." "You'll have some excitement sooner or later-"Kiba muttered, walking over before I could elbow him sharply in the ribs. "Damn it woman. Stop doing that." I smiled innocently and continued to talk with Ino while more of the guests arrived. Soon the room was crowded, to the perfect amount. Gaara was right about something simple though, just a few of her close friends were here. "Man! This party is going to rule! Believ-" "Don't you even dare." The dark signature voice of Sasuke Uchiha cut off Naruto before he could say his new favorite catch phrase. "If I hear you say that one more time, I'll cut out your vocal chords." I didn't doubt the threat one bit. Sasuke was as feared and threatening as me, but he was also one of the school's major heartthrobs. He was probably here because he and Tsuyuki use to date, but I was still shocked Gaara invited him. "Is you're big brother here?" I asked, cutting in the two boys' conversation before it could turn deadly. Sasuke just pointed behind him, then continued with the threats. Itachi was as cute as his little bro, but I just wanted to see his blonde friend. "Deidara?" The blue-eyed graduate turned, his eyes going wide when he saw me. "Akane? Long time no see!"

Deidara graduated early on an Art scholarship, and we actually dated awhile back. I hugged him. "How's things going?" He asked. "I still hate school with a passion. Still a pyromaniac. You?" "Well…" He started, but the doors opened, reveling Gaara and Tsuyuki. "Surprise!" Everyone chorused in unison, except for Naruto, who had to be louder and different by singing his own version of Happy Birthday. I excused myself from Deidara and went over to my friend. "Happy Birthday Ice-girl. You're special someone put this together for you." I smiled over to Gaara, pushing her in his direction, while simultaneously searching the crowd for Matsuri. I was going to make it my own personal duty to see that the colorblind girl did nothing to ruin the night. Suddenly a blasting remix of Super Bass and some other song that only Kiba could put together played loudly. Talking and laughter filled the room as my arm was pulled towards the dance floor, Deidara smiling at me. How bad could one dance be?

"And then I decided to just throw some red and yellow on the canvas and the teacher was like…" The blonde pony-tailed artist cleared his throat, doing an imitation of his professor. "My god Deidara! That's a brilliant depiction of how it's up to us to make our own life passionate using what mother earth has provided for us, not up to man. A+! A+!" I doubled over in laughter. "That's hilarious! You were always good at last minute things though." I complimented. "Not as good as you and you're last minute papers." He reminded. We both laughed some more until Kiba stood infront of me. "Hey Mr. DJ" I smiled, quoting one of my favorite songs. "You promised me a dance remember?" I listened as Young Love by Chris Brown played over the speakers. "Okay, but I warn you. I'm a horrible dancer" "She is" Deidara agreed. Kiba just took my hand and we stopped in the middle of the dance floor beside where Tsuyuki and Gaara were dancing. She gave me a wink and I replied with an eye roll as Kiba's hand took my waist. "Now just move to the music. I'll lead" He instructed. I, for once, did as I was told and before you knew it, Kiba and I were gently rocking to the music. "Told you you'd have fun." He smiled. I nodded, putting my head on his chest, realizing for the first time how much he'd grown. "And maybe tomorrow, we could-" "I'm going to visit Kimimaro tomorrow." I told him. "Even after Tayuya threatened you?" I almost laughed. "Kiba, you act as if you barely know me at all." "Yea, you're right." The smallest hint of disappointment traced his voice. "There you guys are!" Sakura cut through the crowd, grabbing me and Tsyuki away from our dance partners. "What's wrong?" Tsuyuki asked. "It's Ino." Sakura said, looking over her shoulder panicky. "What happned to Ino?" Tsuyuki asked again. "Wait…she found out didn't she?" I guessed. Sakura nodded. "Found out what?" "O, just come on! You two-" She looked at Gaara and Kiba. "I'm stealing these two. Until then, just….dance with each other or something." The guys made the weirdest facial expressions as we were pulled down a hallway to a door with Hinata standing outside it.

"What the hell Shikamaru! I look like a fool out there! How could you do this!" Ino screamed from inside the room. The only sign on Shikamaru reply was a quiet mumbling. "Well duh I'd react like this! You knocked up one of my friends!" More muttering. "You didn't plan on it happening! Did you fall asleep during Sex Ed or something you bastard!" A slightly louder mumble. "A Drag! Well it didn't seem like a drag when you were knocking the bitch up did it!" "Look Ino, just-" "Don't 'Look Ino' me! I look like an idiot! People probably made bets and everything! This is over! We are over. Don't ever look, speak or even think about me again cause you sure as hell weren't thinking about me, you're girlfriend, when you were sleeping with my friend!" She ran out the room crying, while the three other girls went after her. I looked at the confused Shikamaru who walked out slowly. "Damn man. You made one of the biggest mistakes anyone could EVER make" I said, crossing my arms. "Cheating on my girlfriend?" "No man. You cheated on your MIND CONTROLLING girlfriend. You're lucky she didn't explode your brains or something." I snapped. "Cause that's what I would've done." I turned sharply, after mentally setting a corner of his dark tan shirt on fire, then walked back after my friends. Kiba was right; this party was something special indeed.

I found Ino outside, Hinata rubbing her back calmly and Sakura saying how much of a jerk boys were, although I doubted that meant she would stop lusting after Sasuke. Ino laughed a little, looking at me showing she had picked up on that thought. "You're probably right." "I'm totally right. But so is Sakura. Most boys are idiots. Useful for nothing but eye candy, if even that. Shikamaru may have been smart, but he's definitely not worth all this crying." Ino wiped a tear from her cheek and straitened out her skirt. "I'll tell everyone the parties over. It's almost 1:30 anyway." Tsuyuki said, looking at her new jewel studded watch, a gift from the Uchiha. "But you can stay over. You too Sakura and Hinata." "Nah, it's your birthday. I know you want to spend it with a certain red head." Tsuyuki blushed as red as her boyfriend's hair. "And don't even try to lie. I read mind's ya know." Ino joked. It was good to see she'd recovered so quickly. "Okay, if you're sure. But we'll all definitely hang out tomorrow night." "Can't. School remember?" "Tuesday?" "Nope. Doctor's appointment" Sakura said. "I'm free next weekend." Hinata spoke up. "Me too." "Sounds Like a plan." Tsyuki stated. "We'll all hang out this weekend." We all nodded in agreement. Once we were back inside was saying there good byes, and I hugged Deidara tightly. "You really have to go back tomorrow?" "Unfortunately. But come visit sometime. I'm working on something I'm want you to see." He gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek and left with Itachi. "Sasuke…wasn't that you're ride?" "No. I'd rather walk home than catch a ride with my brother." I rolled my eyes. Was he really that stubborn? "But actually, that's my ride." He pointed to a black and white Tushek Renovatio. "Nice isn't it? Mom gave it to me for an early graduation present." He smirked. "You don't graduate till next year!" I shouted. "That's ridiculous! How did you get a Russian Supercar!" "That's why I said early loser." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature Kamira." He punched me on the arm playfully. "Tell Tsuyuki I'll see her later." "Didn't you bring Naruto with you?" "Hey, I only promised the guy a ride here. He almost wasted soda on the seats last time. I'm not taking that risk." He shrugged then got in his car. Kiba walked up beside me and watched the supercar drive away. "Nice car." "I know." "I'm jealous." "Me too." "We tell no one of our jealousy?" "Agreed"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

I sat beside unconscious Kimimaro, occasionally touching his hand, or fidgeting with his pillow or blankets. "So, I tried to make a cake this morning." I smiled. "Turns out Tsuyuki was right, I can't cook at all." There was an uncomfortable silence and I cleared my throat. "Her birthday party was yesterday. You won't believe who was there. Remember Deidara? We had a chance to catch up. He's doing well." I sat there and listened to his labored breathing, unable to stop myself from looking at hopefully when he moaned in his sleep. "Are you done yet?" The impatient voice of Tayuya said from the doorway. I shot her a glare. "No. I'm not done talking with your brother" I made sure to put emphasis on the last word. "I'll stay and talk as long as I want. What is your problem anyway?" I asked, crossing my legs. "My problem is a girl I don't like is sitting in the room with my sick brother." She snapped. "Tayuya. Do you ever sing to him?" She looked at me shocked from the lack of rude retort. "Well…no but." "Maybe one of your songs would bring him back." "What do you mean bring him back? He's not gone yet. He's not dead." She said, an edge in her voice. "That's not what I meant! I was just-" Kimimaro moved a little, making a soft rustling noise from his sheets. Tayuya and I were at his side instantly. I gently touched his forehead, concentrating on reducing his fever. It was the least I could do to help, even though it wouldn't do much. He muttered something, barely opening his mouth. I leaned closer. "He's saying something." Tayuya pointed out. "Thank you Captain Obvious" I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the sick teen. "Kan A..." I looked at Tayuya, eyes wide. "My name! He's trying to say my name. "Whatever. It's just coincidence." Her voice was coated with denial. "I heard it though." I leaned over Kimimaro. "Can you hear me? Kimimaro I'm right here." I took his hand in mine. "Please hear me. Please." My eyes scanned his face for some sign of movement or consciousness, but found nothing. "I guess he doesn't." Tayuya said smugly. I rose; I had to leave before I snapped again. "Leaving so soon?" The musician asked innocently. All I did was glare, stress holding back my ability to make a snappy comeback. I walked out the room, only closing the door halfway. As I walked down the hall, a soft song filled the air, Tayuya gently singing one of her songs.

"Hey. You're back early. Thought you were staying with your dying boyfriend." Hiroki said from the couch, Dain beside him playing Grand Theft Auto. "I was, but I decided to leave. What do we have to eat?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. "Waffles and maybe some sandwiches. Rino went out for groceries." Dain called, as he jerked a man out of his truck and drove away in it. "I don't want waffles for lunch." "Then I guess you're eating a sandwhich." Hiroki mocked. I huffed as I noisily made a peanut butter and jelly. Kimimaro had definitely said my name earlier, and that had to mean something right? Maybe I'd call Tsuyuki. She's have some advice. But she was probably busy with Gaara, it being the day after her birthday and all. I sat on the couch beside my brothers and took a controller out of Hiroki's hand. He took it right back. "Ah ah ah. There will be no stealing of controllers in the middle of the tournament." "Tournament?" "Yea. We been going since we woke up." Dain replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. I took a bite of my sandwhich then leaned back. "Whatever you say. When's Rino gonna be back?" "Who knows" Hiroki shrugged. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Dain called casually. "Dain, you can't just tell people to come in the house. What if it's like a robber or something?' I asked, standing to get the door. "Two fire users and a storm-wielder. I think we can take some old robber." I opened the door and was greeted my Tsuyuki. "Hey guys!" She called. "Hey beautiful." Hiroki answered. Tsuyuki looked at me with her big blue eyes. "That never ceases to be creepy." I laughed. "I bet." She hugged Dain then sat in a chair at the table. "What's up?" "O nothing. I was bored and decided I'd visit." I looked at her suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with Gaara?" "He went to help Matsuri with something." She did her best to say it nonchalantly, but there was a small hint of something in her words. Bingo, found the problem. "Want me to go get him? I can straiten this out easily." I offered. "Man, fuck that. Let's beat the guy up. No one's allowed to make Tsuyuki sad. Except maybe a puppy. Or that said movie where the deer's mom dies." "Bambi?" Dain guessed the movie Hiroki was referring to." "No guys. It's no big deal really. They were childhood friends. There's nothing wrong with them hanging out." But nothing the ice girl said could hide the tiny speck of doubt in her eyes. I understood a little about how she felt. "Wanna go do something?" I asked. "Like what?" "I don't know. What do you do when you're upset?" "Read?" "O…well let me grab my hoodie and we'll go get some people together and do something fun." "I said I liked to read though." "Well, no offense, but that seemed kind of lame. So we'll do something fun, and maybe you can read the signs on the way." I teased, running up the stairs, Tsuyuki following behind me.

"See! I told you I couldn't catch." Tsuyuki laughed as the football Kiba threw went right over her head. "It wasn't that bad." I tried to hold back my own laughter. I bent down to pick up the football, and that's when I saw it, those 8 beady eyes staring at me from the corner of the ball. A spider the size of my hand moved onto Kiba's football, one long leg slowly following the other. My blood went cold and my world seemed to get fuzzy as I let out and ear splitting scream. "Akane! What is it-Holy shit that's a big spider." Kiba put his arms around me and moved me back. I could tell I was shaking, but I was still to frightened to speak. I wanted to look away form the eight-legged demon, but my brain wouldn't let me take my eyes off it. I was afraid I'd loose track of it and the last thing I wanted was that thing crawling on my arms or legs. "Watch her Tsuyuki, I'm going to go get the ball." He instructed, putting me beside her. "Hey, there you are Kumo!" The relieved voice of Kidomaru, one of Kimimaro's adopted siblings, sounded. He turned to Kiba. "Thanks for finding my tarantula. I've been looking all over for this guy. "You just let your pet spider go in the park?" Kiba asked. "He usually doesn't go far. What's it to you anyway? It's not like he hurt anyone." Kiba looked back at me, and I felt embarrassed I couldn't get my shaking under control. "She has arachnophobia." He explained. "Well then she shouldn't be in the park where there are millions of spiders in all sizes and shapes everywhere. Trees, grass, even in the wind. Its life" He smirked, stepping to me. "Plus, they're not that scary . See, Kumo's pretty cool. Huge for his species, and check out those fangs." He put the spider in my face and my panic attack went into high gear. I screamed as loud as I could, pushing Kidomaru away from me, causing the spider to go to the ground again, this time dangerously close to my foot. The grass around me went into flames, hoping to burn the spider to hell. "Akane, just calm down." I felt Kiba's hand touch my arm, but my confused brain saw it as another spider. I jumped, unable to breathe right, and ran as far as I could, stopping behind a tall tree. I sat against its trunk, putting my hands over my head. I hated this so much, never having an episode that bad before. I was talking to myself to calm down, reminding myself to control my breathing. The more oxygen my brain got now right, the better. My world returned to normal, and I could sense the flames that I'd started dying down. I stood up shakily. "You okay?" Tsuyuki asked when she saw me return. I just nodded. Kiba was saying something to Kidomaru, who yelled a few curse words then walked away. "What happened when I….you know, panicked?" I asked. "Kiba killed the spider. Stepped right on the thing." Tsuyuki said. "He what?" Believe me, I was incredibly happy that the thing was dead, but why would he do that? 'It was an accident" The brown haired teen muttered, walking up to us. I could tell by the way he said 'Accident' that it was anything but. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay? I haven't seen you act that bad since that time in 4th grade with the Grand daddy on the chalkboard." I shook my head yes. "Thanks." "You're welcome." I looked up at the dog boy admirably. It seemed like I was thanking him more and more these days. He held up the football. "Here, it's your throw."

I stared at my friends eating ice cream, a food that was sadly forbidden to me. Since the park incident, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Neji had joined us and we were all sitting at an outside table at Ichiraku Ice Cream Shoppe, which luck for me, also sold other treats. "Well, at least you're okay." Rock Lee said after hearing about the spider. "Yea, I guess." I didn't hang out with him or Neji much, so I had to practically stare at them to remember their Talents. I knew Lee had something to Super Speed, but Neji's eluded me entirely. Finally I gave up and asked him. He gave me a weird look with his lavender eyes. "There's not a name for it. It's just like Hinata's. Just think of it as seeing energies and auras. We can also control them sometimes." "Awesome" "Like right now. I can see you have a small dark aura hidden under the happy one you have now. Is it because of Kimimaro?" "How did you know?" "I'm also a genius." He added matter-of-factly. "He heard it from Kiba. He tells us that you visit the guy almost everyday. I admire your commitment to the very end." Rock Lee gave me a thumbs up. Everyone was right; this guy was a definite nutcase. "Umm...Thanks I guess." Kiba gave a quiet laugh and I suddenly wanted to know what was so funny. "Hey guys, I'm going to get some more pink lemonade. I'll be right back." Tsuyuki said, going inside. Kiba took one of the gummy bears off the top of her vanilla ice cream and held it up to me. "Awww come on Ms. Frowny Face. Smile a little. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He said in a strange high pitch squeaky voice. I took it out his hand and bit the head off. "Ahhh you fiend. The pain! Whyyy! Whyyy? I have a gummy wife and two gummy kids at home!" I busted out laughing along with Rock Lee, while Neji just stared at us like we were idiots. An unfamiliar laugh joined with ours and I looked behind Lee to see Gaara and Matsuri walking arm and arm. Matsuri was wearing a familiar dark purple shirt. "Didn't he say he bought that for Tsuyuki when we saw him?" Kiba whispered. "Yep. And last time I checked, two childhood friends don't walk that close together." "So, Gaara's cheating on Tsuyuki? First Shikamaru, now this?" I stood up, blocking their path. "Hey. Hey." I shouted, but they were too wrapped up in their own world to see me. Kiba cupped both hands over his mouth and gave a loud "WOOF!" The perfect imitation of an angry Rottweiler. I smiled at him, happy his talent did more good than just scaring his sister. Both Matsuri and Gaara jumped five feet in the air. I crossed my arms. "Well, well, look who we have here?" Matsuri quickly moved away from Gaara. "I...uhhh." "You. Can it." I gave her a death glare. "And You, Gaara, start talking." "We were-" I could tell he was about to lie. "DON'T. Do it" I sneered. "What?" "Don't even think about trying to lie. I want strait up answers now, or strait up answers after I punch little missy's face in" I cracked my knuckles to make my point. "I was going to tell Tsuyuki, but it was her birthday. So I got her the puppy so-" "So I'd forgive you?" Tsuyuki's harsh voice spat from behind us. "Tsuyuki?" She put her hands on her hips. I always admired her for being able to hide her emotions, this being a clear example why. The tension in the air could've been cut with a butter knife. "Tsuyuki. I'm sorry for-" I shot Matsuri a warning look. "No one gave you permission to speak." "Tsuyuki, Call your guard dog off and let's just talk." Gaara said. Tsuyuki looked at me and I nodded and sat down beside Kiba. "My only question." The ice girl started. "Is why go through all this trouble, instead of just telling me you liked her?" "So. You're not mad?" Gaara asked surprised. "O. Don't get me wrong. I'm pissed." Ice froze his feet to the ground. "But not at her, at you and your stupidity." She picked up her ice cream and took a bite. "I'm heading home. See you guys in school." She called, then walked away. "Guess we should leave to Kiba." I said, standing back up. Gaara gave me a questioning look. "HA! As if I'd help you." Have fun. Bye Neji. See ya, Lee." "Good-Bye!" Lee shouted back. Yea, he was a first class nutcase.


	8. Chapter 8

Hmm Chapter 8. Didn't think I'd make it this far. Hooray for actually working. I really shud work on my other stories, but this one is just so good! R&R please. Makes me happy and encourages me to go on.

The bell for 3rd period rang, and I found myself zoned out at the spot where Kimimaro and I always meet to talk. "I knew you'd be here." "Oh. Hey Kiba." "What? No enthusiastic Hi? No snappy comeback? Where's the Akane I know and lo- I mean the Akane I know?" I picked my gym bag off the ground. "You ready for The run today?" I muttered a yes weakly. I was up all night with nightmares. Spiders, dying friends, the kind of stuff that makes your skin crawl so much you have to get out of bed, but you're too scared to leave your own room in the dark. The Run was the day when you ran in gym for an hour around a specially designed trail that exercises you and pushes you to your limits, according to Coach Anko. "Akane, you don't look to good. Maybe you should sit it out." "I'm fine Kiba!" I snapped, then covered my mouth. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm just so tired, and I didn't sleep any." I said quickly. "Hey, don't worry about it. You're stressed, I get understand." He put his hand on my shoulder. "If you say you're fine then I'll take your word for it." I hugged him. "I miss him so much." "I know." "It makes my heart hurt. How is it possible to hurt this much? To want to be with some one so bad that you almost feel their pain?" I looked into his dark eyes. "Do you know what it's like to see the one you love suffer and there's nothing you can do about it?" I was choking on my words now, trying not to cry again. He hugged me back, burying his face in the top of my head. "You have no idea."

"30 Minutes in! Let's move it people!" My t-shirt was clinging to my body as I jogged up a hill that we all had nicknamed Killer. A few people had already dropped, but a few were still going. Lee, of course, wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kiba and Neji were still going strong. Hinata was surprisingly good, though her breathing was starting to stutter a bit. Tsuyuki wasn't good with heat so right now she was staggering. "How you doing?" Kiba asked, slowing down to run beside me. "Yea. Just. Hate. Hills." I breathed. He laughed. "Everyone does. The trick is to keep at it, but not at full speed." He said. "Thanks." I tried to calm down my breathing as Anko called that we had 15 minutes left. "Thank. God!" Ino shouted as she ran by me. She was still pissed about the Shikamaru thing, but no one was brave enough to ask if she was the reason for his splitting headaches during Math and Biology. I couldn't help but smile a little. "Good Job Tsuyuki. Almost done." I called to my friend. "Why did it have to be so hot today!" She complained. I smiled, concentrating on the area around her, taking away a little of the heat in the air. "How's that?" I asked. "You are my best friend. You know that?" "Yea. I knew that." Kiba jumped over a tree branch, and looked up at the sky. "You got to admit, running can be kind of fun." "You look like a dog that's off the leash for the 1st time." I joked as we headed down a hill. "Well, It's just refreshing you know. To be able to just be out like this." He gave me the cutest smile I'd ever seen. "If you say so Kiba." I saw a flash of red hair run by me. Tayuya jogged by, glaring at me and Kiba. "Bitch" "Whore" I snapped back right as she passed. "God you really hate that girl." "With a passion."

"I never want to walk again." Naruto said, laying on his back on the trail. "Me either." I agreed. "Akane. Be a friend and just chop my legs off. If they're still there anyway." Sakura whined. "Good job guys. Everyone can go get water." Anko pointed to the water bottles by the door. I looked pitifully at Tsuyuki. "Don't feel like making ice. You're gonna have to go get some water this time." I huffed as I struggled to sit up, but was handed a water bottle by Kiba. "Here. And this one's for Tsuyuki." I handed her the other one. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." He took off his shirt like most of the other guys had already done, and put it over his head for makeshift shade. "Man I wish I could do that." Ino sighed. "What?" "Take my shirt off. But noooOoooO! Us girl's have to have this extra weight on our chest that forbids us to walk around topless." "Hey. You're free to walk around topless anytime." Naruto said, eyeing the blonde. She threw her empty bottle at him, missing horribly. Gaara walked by, carrying Matsuri one his back. They were both smiling as the brunette whispered something in the boy's ear, making him laugh. Both me and Kiba looked at Tsuyuki, whose eyes looked teary. "You okay?" Ino asked, putting her hand on the girl's knee, the extent of moving she could do after running for so long. "I'm perfectly fine" Tsuyuki smiled. "I just hope they have smoothies in the cafeteria." "God, how great does an Icee sound right now?" Naruto shouted. "So good actually." Everyone looked at me. "Can you even eat Icees" I shrugged at Sakura. "I never tried. The worst it can do is kill me." At those words the joking stopped and a lump formed in my throat. "But I mean, Tsuyuki's right, I could go for something other than this tap water." I held up the half empty bottle. Kiba helped me up. "Ugh! I just want to get out these sweaty clothes." Ino complained. I nodded in agreement, grabbing my gym bag and following my friends to go change.

Ino, Tsuyuki and I sat at our lunch table, waiting for everyone else to get their food. I'd just settled for a burger, while Ino had a salad and Tsuyuki quietly sipped on the strawberry smoothie she was craving earlier. "My boyfriend left me the day after my birthday for his friend." She said quietly. Ino sighed. "My boyfriend got my friend pregnant." I put my sandwhich down, having lost my appetite. "My boyfriend's dying." Somehow, saying it out loud, finally actually saying it, made it more real. There was an unspoken understanding between us three at that moment, as if stating what was happening was a symbol of our acceptance. That we knew it had happened, or was happening, and we were through with the denial and the pretending it was magically going to fix itself. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew I wasn't ready to do that, but it was the only thing I could do to keep from going absolutely crazy.

"Done!" Kiba slammed his stack of papers on the table. Hana jumped up 5 feet in the air as I looked behind me from their computer I was borrowing. "Tsunade can kiss my ass. That right there is 21 pages, and the most awesome presentation you'll ever see." He put his hands on his hips in a superman pose. Tsuyuki laughed, looking up from her swirly notebook. "I finished that the week she gave it to us." "Figures, Ms. Overachiever." I teased, going back to my work. I was only halfway done. My paper was almost done, but my presentation was going nowhere. "Maybe you can bring in some kind of small animal and-" "No animals! That's a horrible idea." Hana said, shutting down that idea quick. "I meant like a frog or something. Not a dog or cat." Kiba explained. At the mention of dog, Chichi barked happily, jumping in Tsuyuki's lap. The cute little puppy had grown on all of us, he was like a little angel,, except when he chewed on the edge of my favorite black combat boots. Tsuyuki scratched the dog behind his ears and smiled as he curled up beside her. "I want a puppy!" I cooed. "O please. Remember what happened to your goldfish?" Kiba brought up. "Hey. Don't bring up Rainbow." I fake sniffed. "May he rest in peace." Rainbow was my first pet, followed closely by a cat named Blaze, which had also died. I'd forgotten to feed Rainbow on more than one occasion, which had resulted in him going belly-up after about a week. "Rainbow was a weird fish. Always staring at people." Tsuyuki said. I laughed, printing out what I had of my essay and graphs. "I don't remember doing that project when I took that class." Hana said. "But then again, my year actually did our work." She added. "Our class is sad." Kiba said, crossing his legs on the floor. I noticed he was wearing the Dallas Cowboys pajama pants I got him for his birthday last year. "Hey. Don't dis your own class. That's betrayal." I playfully hit him on the back of the head, causing both Chichi and Kiba's dog Akamaru to bark loudly. "Okay okay guys. Calm down." Hana said, standing up. "I can't work around you crazy kids. See you later. Kiba, you're on your own for dinner." Kiba nodded in acknowledgement as his big sister walked into her room. Tsuyuki laughed. "You're going to starve."

"God! I hate coming here everyday!" I sighed loudly, slamming my locker closed. Dain, who was standing beside me, flinched at the noise. "You should really do something with all that anger" chuckled an unwelcomed Uchiha voice. "Go away Sasuke." "See, that's what I mean. Being angry all the time can't be good for your health." "Neither can living in your brother's shadow." I knew by the look on his face that I'd hit a nerve. But Sasuke had prided himself in his ability to recover his 'cool factor'. "How's Kimimaro doing these days?" Now HE hit a nerve. Dain grabbed the hood on my hoodie and pulled me away before I could shout the string of curse words that stood impatiently on the tip of my tongue. "Fucking Uchiha and his stupid supercar. I hope it explodes with him in it." I muttered, stomping like a child down the hall to 1st period. "Now I see why you get into so much trouble." My little brother said. "O shut it and go to your own class." "Stay out of trouble okay." "Fine. Whatever." I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat next to Kiba. "Hey." "Hey." "Check out red-head." He whispered. I looked to my left and saw Tayuya, focused on some book about music techniques. Even though her eyes were on the book, she seemed to be somewhere else entirely. "She's completely zoned out." He added. "Totally." I pulled my binder out and sketched her getting hit by lightning. "I bet this would snap her out of it." "Akane, that's messed up even for you. She's going through the same thing you are remember?" I was shocked he was taking her side. "Yea but-" "I hate to say it, but think about it from her point of view. Her brother's dy- not well." "And she loves him." I added. "See you love him too right?" "More than anything!" I shouted a little too loudly. "Exactly. So…" I crossed my arms. "I don't get you Kiba. One moment you're on my side, and the next you're defending the only person in the world I hate worse than that Caribbean singer" "Rihannah?" "Shhh! don't speak her name!" Kiba rolled his eyes, writing the warm up on the board. "I'm sorry, but it's true." I took my own pen and began angrily copying the warm up. "Don't be sorry….You're kinda right." Kiba looked at me in surprise. "But that doesn't mean I don't hate her with every ounce of my being." I added quickly. "Well, it's a start."

It happened in 4th period. We were working on some kind of test to help us understand the new unit, and I was helping Kiba with number 5. Tsuyuki hit us on the back of the heads for cheating, then asked for number 3. The door creaked open slowly, and Ms. Shizune, the short haired Office aid and guidance counselor peeked in. "Umm. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see Ms. Tayuya and Mr…" She looked down at the slip of paper in her hand. "Mr. Sakon." Both kids looked at each other and went outside the class room. I looked at Kiba, a hint of panic went through me, but I struggled to control it. Maybe it was nothing, or even good news. My hopes were smashed immediately as, from outside the window on the door, I saw Sakon quickly catch Tayuya, who had sunk to the ground. Her long red hair was slung across her face, but behind the bangs and her shaking shoulders, she was sobbing uncontrollably.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. I hate writing sad stuff man. But I'm so happy so many people are reading my story

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, but I shook it away. "Akane?" I stood up, knocking my paper off my desk. "Ms. Kurenai. Can Akane be excused?" Kiba asked, seeing I was to shaken to talk. The red-eyed teacher looked at me with pity and nodded. "Thanks. Come on Akane." Kiba grabbed my arm and walked me out to classroom. We stopped by a water fountain. "You going to be able to hold up?" "Sure. I mean. I shouldn't be upset. I'm probably just jumping to conclusions." I answered. I didn't know what was making me think this way, why I was refusing to say anything negative, but Kiba did. "Okay, Look you're clearly in shock. But you need to think strait right now." I coughed into my sleeve, my throat hurting all of a sudden. "Maybe their cat died or something." "They don't have a cat." "Then mayb-" Kiba grabbed both my shoulders and looked me strait in the eyes. "He's dead Akane. Kimimaro's dead. He was really sick and today he died. That's what they just told Tayuya and that's what I'm telling you now!" I looked at him, my eyes wide. "I….I just." Then it hit my brain like a splash of ice water. I didn't even try to stop myself when the tears started. "Akane...I didn't mean to say it like that." I wiped the tears from my eyes but they kept coming. I must've looked like a five year old standing in the hall, rubbing my nose with the sleeve of my jacket. "Don't cry please. I know you liked him, and you'll miss him." He reached for my arm but I stepped back clumsily, hitting the wall. Where my body touched it left a light burned impression. At my feet, tiny, insignificant flames danced around my feet. "If you don't calm down, you'll burn the school down." "I Don't Care!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then ran out the fire exit doors just at the sprinklers turned on, leaving a group of screaming kids inside.

Another tree went up flames as I ran by. I didn't know exactly where I was going, I just knew I had to tire myself out or someone would get seriously hurt. My phone went off in my pocket. It was from Kiba.

"Where r you?"

I ignored it, shoving the device back in my pocket. Every bush I passed burst in a fiery blaze. I couldn't control it, my emotions making it impossible. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. I was somewhere in a field or woods, but I didn't know where exactly. Tears soaked my face and my heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breath, my mind refusing to work logically. It was like the panic attack in the park except a million times worst.

"Where r u?"

I still didn't answer. Knowing Kiba, he was trying to track me down right now; his stupid talent always made him a good tracker. I coughed loudly, still sobbing like a baby. I cried so much I felt sick, throwing up on the grass beside me. I leaned my head back on a tree, praying it wouldn't burn like the others.

"Akane. Answer me now."

I closed my eyes, feeling tired. I didn't know how much time had passed, at least an hour, maybe more. Dark clouds had rolled in, and the first few raindrops hit my face, mixing with the tears that had dried on my cheek. For some reason Tayuya's lyrics played in my mind

_The fires die down_

_Under harmonious rain_

_Washing away fear_

_Washing away pain_

I was exhausted and hurt. The rain gave me a sense of peace, or relief. I sniffed, wiping my face on my other sleeve for the millionth time, and let sleep take me wherever it wanted.

"Where r you? Please B okay"

"She got so worked up it made her sick." A female voice said softly. "Thanks for bringing her here Kiba. We'll call her parents." "You mean her sister." A male voice pointed out. "Yes ma'm. It was hard finding her in the rain storm though. Thanks for letting me bring her here Tsuyuki." "Don't worry about it. I don't think she realized how far she ran though." I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking up at an older version of Tsuyuki, except her long, slightly darker blue hair was tied back in a motherly hairstyle and she wore an apron. Her soft sky-blue eyes smiled down at me, the ideal picture of a mother. At least from what I remembered. "I think she's waking up. Akane? Can you hear me?" I nodded. My head felt like crap, and my clothes had been replaced by a slightly loose white t-shirt and a pair of rainbow striped gym shorts. No doubt they belonged to Tsuyuki. "Don't try to sit up. I'm going to bring you something to drink. You must be feeling so down, after being caught in the rain, and the horrible news about the Kaguya boy." Tsuyuki gave her mom a sharp look from across the room as my body started to feel sick again. I remembered why I had left in the first place…Kimimaro. "Kimimaro?" I murmured. "I'm sorry Akane. They came in the class and told us everything after you left. I mean, after the fire alarms and stuff had calmed down." Tsuyuki said, causally making shapes out of an ice cube from her drink. "He's really gone?" Kiba didn't answer, probably wondering if I'd forgiven him for earlier. I searched frantically for my phone. "What are you looking for?" "My cell! It's got our picture!" I couldn't loose one of the last things I had of him. I needed to just see his face the way it was in the past, before things got all- "You didn't have it with you…Maybe it fell." I looked out the window. It was still raining. "No! The rain will mess it up. I have to find it." I stood up a little too quickly, tripping over a blanket that had wrapped around my ankle. Kiba caught me. "No." He pointed to me. "Fire" He pointed at the window. "Water." I felt as if he was talking to a 3 year old. "And while you're sick, absolutely not." "But Kiba. I have to." He threw on his favorite grey jacket and put the hood on. "I'll look for it. Just stay in bed." He walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Tsuyuki shook her head. "Poor Kiba." "Wha?" "O nothing. Now get back in bed." She ordered. "You're lucky we lived near-by. Do you know how scared mom was when Kiba showed up at our door, soaking wet, carrying you. He insisted she look at you first. We couldn't even get him to change clothes until we had you situated." She said, flipping through the TV channels on the television I hadn't even noticed was there. "Kiba's always been a great friend." I sighed. Tsuyuki rolled her eyes and whistled. Chichi ran in the room, wagging his adorable little tail and barking. "You know. Dogs are incredibly loyal. Yesterday, I flipped on lil' Chichi here because he destroyed my old stuffed bear from my dad." She picked up the puppy and scratched him behind the ears. "I hit him on the nose and said 'Bad Chichi' and fussed and shouted for about two hours at the poor guy. It wasn't the first time I'd yelled at him, but you know what? For some reason he always runs back to me when I call his name. When I miss Gaara, he's there to do something silly to cheer me up, and when I have a nightmare, he's always cuddling right bedside me when I wake up in the middle of the night." The puppy gave a happy bark as he licked his owner's cheek. She put him on the ground and he started chasing his tail, making both of us laugh. Kiba walked back inside, petting the dog, the he gave me a weak smile. "I found your phone. It's not in the best condition. Sorry." He held out my rain drenched mobile and placed it in my hands. I opened it to a blank screen. "Maybe it just needs to dry out." He added to brighten my mood. "Yea. Maybe." Tsuyuki gave a silent laugh to herself as she followed Chichi out the room. "Incredibly Loyal."

_I was sitting on a bench beside Kimimaro. He gently touched my cheek, then stood up. "Where are you going?" I felt lonely; I didn't want him to leave me. Something beside me moved, and I looked on my arm to see a large tarantula inching it's way towards my shoulder. Another was making its way up my ankle. "Kimimaro! Help me!" I shouted, frantically trying to shake the spiders off, but every time one moved, more appeared. I couldn't breathe. "Kimimaro, please!" But he walked away as if he couldn't hear me, as if he never could hear me. Or he didn't want to. He walked out of view as more and more giant, glass eyed spiders crept onto my body. I let out an ear piercing scream. "Akane?" A voice echoed. "Akane. Wake up."_

"Akane. Can you hear me?" I sat up with a jolt, sweat covering my entire body, making my borrowed t-shirt stick uncomfortably to my chest. "You were having a nightmare." Kiba rubbed my head calmingly. "It was horrible! Kimimaro was there. The spiders. He wouldn't help. Couldn't hear me." I wasn't even making sense to myself. "You fell asleep, so you stayed over at Tsuyuki's." He said, still petting my head. "You're also going to skip school today. Tsuyuki's mom already called in sick for you, and talked to Rino." He stood up but I grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me please. I can't be left again. I can't take it." I whined pathetically. "I still have to go to school. But I can stay here until you fall back asleep. How does that sound?" He smiled. I nodded in agreement, lying back down. "Kiba?" "Hmm?" "DO you remember that time when we were 5, and we were on the playground?" "Which time?" "The time you challenged me to that race, and got all made when I beat you." Kiba gave his signature laugh. "If I remember it right, I beat you." "Nu uh. And everyday after that, until we started middle school, we raced by that big tree, the one with the purple flowers around it." I could remember it perfectly. The large exotic leaves, the wildflowers in the breeze as smaller versions of Kiba and I sped through the path trying to touch the tree first. We were always out of breath, and always joking about who beat who. "Yea. I remember that. Then you started dating that Deidara guy, he was pretty okay. Then you started dating Kimimaro, and we kinda got older. Everyone just seemed to get busier. Tests and people always trying to develop our Talents." He sighed. "Yep. Didn't leave a lot of time for running in the playground." I said, half asleep. I felt the covers being tucked around me comfortably and closed my eyes. This time there were no nightmares.

The next day, I was confined to bed until Hiroki came to take me home. "I swear if you puke on the seats, I'll strangle you." He said, half joking as he helped me into his deep red mustang. "I feel better don't worry." I assured, not telling him that I hadn't fully recovered my fire using ability yet. "You better be. Rino was worried sick. All we heard for hours was how you better be okay, and how we should've been watching you more, and how she'd failed as a sister." "But I was in school!" "That's what we told her!" Hiroki said with an exasperated look that I couldn't help but laugh at. "But you do look kinda tired. I'm sorry about your boy." I looked at the floor of the car. "In all seriousness. It's hard for me to say this, and don't expect me to be this nice often, but I knew how much you liked him, trust me you told me all the time." He gave a weak smile. "It'll be hard to get over him, but just think would he want to see you this beat up?" "What do you mean 'Beat Up?" I asked offended. He pulled down the mirror and pointed. I looked like a wreck. My hair was all over the place, and there were dark circles under my red, puffy eyes. "Damn." "Damn Indeed." He agreed. "O shut up." I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. "I almost set the school on fire." "I heard. I did that awhile back, when I failed one of the big exams." Hiroki, like me, used fire, except his flames burned white, and things like the cold didn't weaken him as much as it did me. "Really?" "Yea. I remember that day well. Ask that Ebisu guy, I bet he remembers it to." My big brother said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You're probably the reason he's such a dick." I accused. "Probably. He hated me. Think of it as justified revenge. He shouldn't have failed me." We both laughed as I reached for my phone, which was sitting on the dashboard. Kiba was partially right about it needing to dry out. The light had come back on, but the screen was very messed up. Damaged water lines crossed the screen, blocking out most of my background. Through the lines, a part of my red shirt, Kimimaro's dark purple Tee, and his eyes could be seen. I felt as if I was going to cry again. "Looks pretty bad." Hiroki said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I wiped my eyes, God, I'd cried more in the past two days than I had in my entire life! I hated it with a passion. "Lemme see it." I placed my cell in his hands, and the screen started to clear. "How are you?-" "A lil trick I picked up awhile back. It's complicated, but pretty cool. Here." He handed it back to me. The smiling wallpaper that should've made me feel better just made a lump form in my throat. "Thank you." "Anytime Little Sis."

After an alternation of hugs and scolding, Rino had allowed me to go back to my room. I opened my closet, rummaging through the clothes furiously. I knew what I was looking for was here somewhere. A few weeks ago, I'd had one of Kimimaro's jerseys from one of his favorite teams. I didn't care for them, but he had given it to me as an attempt to bring me to the dark side. I pulled it from under a pair of navy jeans, and hugged it close to me. Having it somehow made me feel as if he was still near me. There was a soft knock on my door as Dain peeked his head in. "Hey sis." "Hey Puppy dog." I said in a weak attempt to show I was okay. "That's his jersey right?" He pointed at the shirt in my hand. "It was one of the last things he gave me. It makes the pain go away a little." "You know, you've always been the one I looked up to the most." Dain said in a quiet voice. I knew what he meant. We had always been the closest siblings, from me beating up the kids that bullied him, to hanging out together when Mom and Dad still hung around. He'd always seen me as the protective, ready to fight older sister. I didn't think about how it would effect him, seeing me like this. I put my hand on his head and forced a smile. "I'll be fine Dain. I promise." "If you say so." He replied reluctantly, turning to leave. "If it makes you feel any better. I think Tayuya's a bitch too." I laughed. It actually did make me feel a little better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Enjoy and please please review. I'd love to know how people like the story

"Can you watch Chichi today? I know you're not going to school." Tsuyuki asked over the phone. "Sure…." I muttered, standing up out of my bed. I hadn't been to sleep since 4 this morning and it was 7 now. "Thanks. Kimimaro's funeral is Saturday, tomorrow right? Are you going?" I didn't answer. "O...well, I'll drop my puppy by on the way to school. See you." She hung up. I wrapped my blanket around me and walked out of my room. Rino was probably at work, and Dain had already left for school. There was a note on the fridge that said Hiroki had gone out for an interview. I was just surprised he was getting a job. I sat on the couch with a bowl of Coco Puffs and turned on the TV, not even interested on what was on. Kimimaro's jersey was lying on the couch as I mentally reminded myself to put it on after I finished eating. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Kiba and Tsuyuki standing there smiling. "Here he is. He'll bark when he needs to go out, and he's already been fed. He shouldn't be any trouble." I took the brown puppy in my arms as he licked my face. "Okay." Kiba waved at me and I waved back. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Better…a little." I lied, letting Chichi run around the living room in a frenzy. "You want us to check on you later?" "I'll be fine. But Tsyuki does have to come back and get Chichi so I guess." I shrugged. "Okay then. I was going to offer to pick up your homework, but I guess it would be a waste wouldn't it?" The dog boy laughed. I smiled back. "Yep, a waste of time and energy on all parts." Tsuyuki rolled her eyes, pulling on Kiba's sleeve. "Come on Ladies Man, Time to go learn." "But I don't want to get an education!" He shouted. I laughed, shutting the door and heading back to the TV. Chichi was curled up on the couch, sleeping on Kimimaro's jersey. "No. Bad Chichi!" I said sternly, pulling the shirt from underneath him. "This is off limits, understand." I pulled the jersey over my head and sat down, watching some weird cartoon show with talking babies. The dog whined, looking up at me with sad puppy eyes. "Okay boy, I'm sorry."

I sat up suddenly as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the screen. It was a message from Tsuyuki.

"How's my baby?"

I laughed and texted her back.

"Great. Behaving like an angel How's school?"

"Fun actually. Kiba misses you. He won't learn anything today."

"Like he learns anything anyway? Lol"

"No Chichi! Let go!" I screamed, tugging on the end of my jersey. I'd taken it off for a second, and the playful puppy had grabbed it. "This isn't a game Chichi I mean it! Let the fuck go you stupid dog!" Heat radiated from my body as the temperature in the room rose. The dog shook his head with the sleeve in its mouth. He growled playfully, looking at me with its big brown eyes. "Chichi stop!" I pulled back harder until I heard a loud rip. I held the sleeveless shirt up, frustration and sadness colliding inside me. "You stupid canine!" I screamed. "Do you know what you just did!" The chair beside me caught a small flame. "How could you? This is the last thing he gave me and you ripped it!" The puppy began to whimper as I glared at it. "I hate you. I told you this was off limits!" I snapped. The puppy backed away, its tail tucked between its legs as it started to favor its right paw. Chichi started yelping in pain as he fell to the ground. I widened my eyes. "Chichi? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell…" The poor dog began to shudder on the floor. "Chichi?" He didn't move. I touched him on the ear. My hand was shaking as I noticed the trickle of blood coming from the corned of his mouth. The temperature dropped as I gained control again. "Come on boy…Chichi?..." I needed help, now. I dialed Hana's number quickly, not leaving the puppy's side while it rung. "Hello? Dr. Inuzuka, the best vet around. What's up?" "Hana! I need your help! Please!" "Kamira? What happened? What's wrong!" "Chichi…I…" I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't stop choking on my tears. "Kamira. Calm down. What happened?" "It's Chichi! I was watching him and I got mad and I think…I think I killed Tsuyuki's dog..."

"His body was overheated from the inside. See the blisters forming under his skin here and here?" Hana pointed to different points on the dead dog. "I didn't mean too…" I whispered. "We can't tell Tsuyuki. She'll be pissed. She'll…" I started to hyperventilate. "Calm down. We'll fix this." Hana said, taking her gloves off. "He's dead! We can't fix this!" I shouted. "I said calm down." Hana snapped. "Have you talked to Tsuyuki recently?" I nodded. "You're going to have to tell her. Better be now unless you want it to be a surprise." She advised. I held my phone in shaky hands. "I…I guess." "Or do you want me to do it?" I looked at her, wiping tears from my cheek. "Would you?" "She'll still have to know what happened." I looked at the ripped jersey, then the dead dog that was lying on the rug. Tsuyuki was going to hate me. I couldn't even control my own powers, and I'd snapped. Sure there was reason to me, but would the ice girl accept that I'd killed her puppy because he ripped a shirt? "I'll tell her for you. But you have to be ready to face her with the truth. Okay?" "Okay." "Good. Calling me was the right thing though. I'm proud of you for telling someone. Now wonder Kiba-" she stopped talking. "I mean, no wonder Kiba thinks of you as such a loyal friend." I eyed her curiously. Hana fixed the hair in her ponytail as she walked to a chair. "I'm sorry this happened…" I muttered. "You couldn't control it. Don't be too hard on yourself." "I guess you're right. I'll just explain to Tsuyuki, she'll understand. I mean, It's not like I meant to do it."

"You what! She…Chichi!" Tsuyuki's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the body of her puppy. "Tsuyuki, I know what it sounds like, but he-" "He ripped a shirt! You could've just sewed it back together! How could you? He was a gift from Gaara! He was my last-" "The last thing you had that connected you to him." I cut in. "So you understand how I feel. " Tsuyuki looked down at the ground, wiping the flow of tears from her eyes. "I…" "Damn Akane. You must've gotten pissed. I didn't even know that was possible." Kiba stated. "Neither did I. It happened so fast, I didn't have time to realize it until it was too late." I still felt horrible. "Maybe we can get you another puppy Tsuyuki.." I suggested. She shook her head. I knew her facial expression all too well. She was trying to keep herself under control. "Tsuyuki. Really, I am sorry." "You killed my dog Akane. Do you know how twisted that is?" "But Tsuyuki, she's apologizing. Plus you heard her; she just lost control for a second. We can get you another puppy, and we can fix Akane's jersey, then everything will be back to normal." "No." "What?" "No Kiba. Thing's won't be back to normal. Nothing will, you just don't get it. Akane's brain is probably permanently shot from the death of her stupid boyfriend. She doesn't even realize you're totally in love with her! You've been too scared to admit it for years. Gaara, whom I've been dating forever, left me for some colorblind bitch; Shikamaru's going to be a dad. Now Chichi's dead. Everything's just so unstable." The ice girl turned to me. "What if it had been me, or someone else? What if I had ripped your shirt sleeve? Would you have been able to stay under control if it had been someone else?" "Tsyuki! That's not even fair! I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself when another life at stake!" "Apparently not!" The room temperature rose about 4 degrees, then dropped another 10." "Both of you stop it now!" Hana shouted from the kitchen. "Don't make me come in there!" My friend and I glared at each other. "I…I think I'll go." Kiba said, backing away. "Don't bother. I'm leaving." Tsuyuki snapped, picking up her dead puppy. "Uhhh…Bye…" The dog boy called. She didn't reply, as she stomped to the door, her plaid miniskirt swishing on her thighs. She slammed the door hard behind her. I screamed, crashing my fist into the side of the wall. "Akane?" "You and Hana should go to Kiba." I advised, cutting him off. "What she said earlier. About the whole love thing. Well, the thing is I-" "I know Kiba. I just want to be by myself right now." He gave me those huge puppy eyes he got when he was sad, but nodded and walked out the door behind his big sister. The blanket on the couch caught on fire, the blaze staying in one area. I sat against the wall, banging my head a few times until I'd snapped myself back into reality, the flaming blanket going out. Maybe I'd go back to sleep,

"I'm surprised to see you back in school." Sakura said, standing by my locker. "Yea. Whatever." I muttered, still half asleep. It was Monday. It sucked. "Well, you're in sweatpants, a wife beater, and I see your favorite red Jordan's on, so you must be doing better." I looked down at my own outfit. My colors barely matched though, red shoes, orange shirt, and navy blue sweats, with my hair in a sloppy and clearly half-assed ponytail. "I guess. But I couldn't sleep last night." I explained. Tsuyuki walked by. She didn't even look my way, in her denim skirt and baby-doll royal blue top. Today, her light blue hair was tied into a studious up-do. "Morning Sakura." "Ummm…Good morning?" With that, the ice girl was on her merry way. "Wow. I haven't seen her this pissed since…ummm" We both stood there while she tried to think of a scenario to fit this. "Since…well she was mad when she failed that test." Sakura said, "And that day Tenten called her a bitch cause she thought she was trying to get with Neji" I added. "And that day she lost the race." I looked at her. "Wait. That was me." "O yeah. Well, you don't seem that mad for making her upset." I shrugged "We've been friends forever...well acquaintances since dirt was invented. She'll get over it…I guess."

To make a long story short, she didn't get over it. "I don't think this anger is from just this." Kiba said, taking the roll off my lunch tray. "Dude, slow down. We're not goin to run out of food." I laughed. "And what are you talking about?" "Well, maybe she's been building up anger from all those times you ticked her off, and this was the last straw." "Hmmm, interesting hypothesis" I said, mocking out chemistry teacher Orochimaru. Kiba laughed. "You're going to have to make it up to her." "Why should I? I apologized a million times!" The cafeteria quieted down. "Why don't you talk to her? I mean, you're still cool with her right?" Kiba lowered his eyes to the ground. "Well, see what had happened was-" "Don't want to hear it." I grabbed his hand, feeling a little happy at the slight blush that came across his face. "We're going to the Principal's Office. How good are you at picking locks?" The mischievous smirk of my childhood friend reappeared. "Do you even have to ask?"

There's chapter 10! Wow double digits. I have 11 finished, but I'll wait and post it next week. School an everything. Read and review! It encourages me to keep writing


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11 Guys! Lol R&R

Kiba and I sat in detention. "I can't believe you seriously tried to break into the Principals Office." Tsunade said, shaking her head. "Well, believe it." Kiba smiled as I snickered at his attempt to mock our blonde friend. "What were you even trying to do? Knowing you two, it couldn't have been good." "Well you see Lady Tsunade, My friend and I got in an argument and I really really wanted to make it up to her. So I was going to publicly apologize over the intercom." I explained sweetly. "Why do I not believe that?" the blonde woman asked. "Because Akane has a long history of lying and trouble. But seriously, that's what she was going to do." I smiled at Kiba for backing me up. "Please don't make me stay here…I have classes. I-" Kiba and I barely kept a strait face. Tsunade rolled her eyes at us. "I doubt it's much of a punishment with you both in here together anyway. Sit down and stay quiet for the two class periods you're in here. Then at the bell you're free to go." She sighed, walking out the door. Kiba and I took the two empty seats in the back, and he pulled out a piece of paper. "Want to play hangman?" "I guess, but I don't have a pencil. All my stuff is in my locker." I said. "You use your locker?" "Sometimes, I mean." We were shushed by the ISS teacher, Mr. Hatake. He didn't bother to look up, just kept his face buried in his book. "Sorry." Kiba whispered. I laughed quietly as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Now, guess some letters."

"So, you think she would've forgiven you anyway?" Kiba asked as we walked out of detention. I shrugged. "Probably not. She can be stubborn sometimes." Kiba and I laughed. "You moved on pretty fast." said a voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes. "Really Tayuya? You want to start with me now?" "You got over Kimimaro pretty quickly; I thought he was the love of your life." She spat. "Look bitch, I thought we agreed that last fight would be out LAST FIGHT." I took a step forward; Kiba's arm the only thing keeping me from snapping at the girl. The redhead looked from me to Kiba. "I hope you treat her like the slut she is. How many times have you slept together huh? Where you cheating on Kimimaro with this dog?" she asked me. This time Kiba was the one growling. "Why do you insist on picking a fight with me? I mean, even to me it's getting kind of old." I sighed. "Come on Kiba, let's go." His only reply was another low growl. "Kiba, I said let's go." The canine boy's eyes had gone feral and he was glaring at Tayuya like she was his prey or something. "Kiba!" I shouted. He snapped out of it and looked at me confused. "What?" "You're such a weirdo. Come on." I pulled his arm away from the scene. "Dude, what's with you going all wolf on me?" I asked, pulling him to the side. "What are you talking about?" "Just now. With Tayuya. You looked like you were going to tear her arms off." "I don't know wheat you're talking about." The bell rang for our next class. "We better get going, we're gnna be late. How bout I swing by your place later. We can play video games or something." Kiba walked away, leaving me standing at the lockers by myself. What the hell just happened?

"Akane, I'm telling you, you need to finish that project." Rino stated, mashing potatoes in a giant bowl. "If you hadn't screwed up with your only smart friend, maybe she could help you." "O shut up old woman." I stuck out my tongue and stared back at my blank paper. "I'll get it done, I'm almost halfway finished anyway." Hiroki laughed from the kitchen table. "You shut up too." I threw my books on the floor. "I quit. I'm going up to my room. When Kiba comes by, just tell him to come on up." Another loud laugh came from my big bro. "What is it this time?" "If Kiba visits, then you're definitely not getting any work done." I rolled my eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiroki raised one eyebrow. "O you know exactly what it means little sis." I ignored his and Dain's snickering and went to my room, lying on the bed. I wanted to change into some sweatpants but they were all the way on the other end of the room, so I settled for a pair of red track shorts, leaving my black wifebeater on. I closed my eyes and yawned. It was 5:00, So I knew I had some time for a nap before Inuzuka showed up. I stretched out on the end of my bed and drifted off into a light nap.

_"Kimimaro I love you." "I love you too." His emerald eyes looked into mine as he held me close to him. He kissed my neck, his hands staying firmly at my waist. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. "I had the worst nightmare that you left me." I murmured. He just kissed me again, this one fiercer than the last. His nails dug into my side, causing me to whimper. "Kimimaro, that hurts." I tried to get lose, but he wouldn't let go. "Please, let go." I pleaded. Kimimaro's green eyes looked at me up and down as he growled at me. Growled?_

I opened my eyes to see Kiba's dark eyes staring back. "Didn't mean to wake you." He said, his smile strangely devious. "You have a good dream?" I sat up quickly. "What do you mean by that?" "O nothing." He sat beside me. "So, what we doing tonight?" I scooted away from him a little. "Video games I guess. I got a few new ones, maybe we can-" I gasped as my words were cut off by Kiba's lips pressed against mine. I pushed him away. "Kiba! What the hell!" "O Come on, you enjoyed it earlier. Though you did keep calling me Kimimaro." He looked down at my waist where thin trails off blood from claw marks stained my shorts. "Kiba, I changed my mind. You should leave." I stood up and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay." Kiba walked to the door and stood infront of me. "You seriously need to forget about that guy. You don't know what you're missing out on." He said, his voice turning into more feral with every word. "I don't care what you think Kiba, just leave. I pointed out the door and held my ground. The Inuzuka grabbed my wrist and pulled me into another kiss. This time I couldn't push him away. One hand held me in place while the other made its way around my waist, then under my shirt. "Maybe I should show you what you're missing." He murmured in my ear, causing a shiver to go down my spine. "I'm tired of waiting around for you to get over the Kaguya guy." He snarled, pinning me against the wall. "Now just relax, in a little while Kimimaro will be the last thing on your mind." He leaned in for another kiss. I bit down hard on his lip. He looked at me enraged. "Bitch, what was that for!" "Kiba, stop it…please..." I whimpered. I hated feeling vulnerable, and not only that, my childhood friend was terrifying me. "You're scaring me. What's wrong with you?" I searched his eyes for a trace of the Kiba I grew up with. "Akane?" He let me go and took a step back. "Damn, I have the worst headache." He sat on the floor, suddenly going from a vicious wolf to a confused puppy. "When did I get here?" "You...wait, you don't remember?" "Remember what? What happened to you?" He looked at the blood on my waist, then to the matching blood on his own hands. "Shit. Did I-?" "Like I said, y…you should go Kiba…" I couldn't keep my voice or hands from trembling. "Akane, what ever happened, I'm sorry." He reached his hand toward me, but my instincts made me shrink away from him. "Yea you're right…I should go." He said quietly, walking to the door. "Look Akane-" "Just go, okay Kiba!" He looked at me shocked, but just nodded, shutting the door behind him. I lay on my bed, listening to the conversation downstairs.

"Leaving so early Inuzuka?"

"I…"

"Wait, is that blood? What the hell happened up there?"

"Look, tell Akane I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean whatever happened."

"Damnit did you hurt her! I swear!"

"Hiroki! Calm down. I'm sure Kiba didn't hurt her."

"Shut up Rino, and go check on Akane. I'll have a chat with the dog boy."

My door creaked open as my older sister's eyes peeked through. "Akane?" I coughed a little. "What happened? Hiroki's having a fit down there." "It's nothing" I struggled to keep my voice steady. "You sure?" she asked. Rino was concerned about me, but she also knew I could handle my own. When I usually said it was nothing, she knew to leave me alone. "Okay then…" The door shut quietly and I pulled _out my phone. Just the sight of the background made tears form at my eyes. "I hope you treat her like the slut she is. How many times have you slept together huh? Where you cheating on Kimimaro with this dog?" "It's not her I care about! I don't want you in any more trouble. You need to think before you act or they're going to pull you out of school. Do you really not care that much that you'd leave all the friends you've made here?" _I dialed Tsuyuki's number. "You have some nerve calling me!" "Tsuyuki…I'm so sorry" I said in between sobs. "I didn't mean to kill Chichi. But I just flipped. And I...I'll make it up to you…b...but" The line went quiet. "Akane? What happened?" "K…Kiba...I don't know …I just." "Calm down. I'll be right there okay." I coughed loudly, blinded from the tears pouring down my face. She hung up leaving me alone again. My phone beeped. "New Text Message."

"Akane. I'm So Sorry."

I threw the phone on the ground, buried my face in my pillow and started to cry.


End file.
